<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reborn/重生 by Anastasia_Hux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526511">Reborn/重生</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anastasia_Hux/pseuds/Anastasia_Hux'>Anastasia_Hux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【KYLUX】Reborn [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assassination, Blindness, Bottom Armitage Hux, Comedy, Coruscant (Star Wars), Illnesses, Kidnapping, Kings &amp; Queens, Kissing, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Love, M/M, Poisoning, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Space Battles, Space Flight, Star Wars References, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Tatooine (Star Wars), The First Order Wins (Star Wars), Top Kylo Ren, Treason, Undercover, Undercover Missions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:00:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>46,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anastasia_Hux/pseuds/Anastasia_Hux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>第一秩序战争胜利建立了新帝国，抵抗组织被迫逃离至银河边缘密谋推翻新帝国。凯洛伦称帝，赫克斯成为凯洛伦身边的唯一的元帅，二人每天都过得甜腻腻的。<br/>这个系列整体就是个甜垃圾，中间可能会有些刀</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux &amp; Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux &amp; Millicent the Cat, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Leia Organa &amp; Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【KYLUX】Reborn [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Reborn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>因为我不知道怎么把引子单独编辑进一章，所以我就把引子和第一章放在一起发布了。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>引子：<br/>胜者为王败者为寇，自古的定律。<br/>纵使抵抗组织新共和国对第一秩序的战斗抵抗余年，但最终还是败下阵来。战争的余烬仍然漂浮在银河系的各个角落，人民都希望此时会出现一个可以平息战争的人，不管他是来自新共和国还是第一秩序的。<br/>新共和国已经战败，莱娅公主带领仅剩不多的抵抗组织逃亡到银河系的未知领域，从此不知所踪。<br/>最高领袖和拥有第一秩序最高军权的赫克斯将军，以及原第一秩序所有的最高议会军官们一同在弑星者II号现场展开充满纪念意义的阅兵式。<br/>凯洛伦给了赫克斯一个眼色，示意赫克斯可以开始他的演讲。在后台的忙碌的宣传部也在同时开启对全银河系的公开转播。</p><p>“今天，是我们的胜利的日子，是银河系众盼已久的和平的到来。在这个新生的银河系中，不会再有混乱，不会再有腐败，取而代之的是秩序，是规范。这个新生的银河系，是由你们所有人共同战斗换取而来的。在这里，我们要向所有为这争取过的人，向那些为第一秩序捐躯的人表示我们的敬意，你们的努力没有白白浪费。在我们努力下建立的银河第二帝国，将会为你们建立一座崭新的纪念碑，永远伫立在首都行星上，人民会永远记住你们。永远效忠新帝国！”<br/>“永远效忠新帝国！”台下数万人共同随着赫克斯喊着口号，震耳欲聋，响彻天地。</p><p> </p><p>第一章</p><p>“我们需要一个首都行星，重建帝国必然是需要有一个首都行星。”<br/>“原新共的人民如何处理？”<br/>“军事防备也必须要有......”<br/>在距离阅兵式还有三天的一个晚上，第一秩序高层召开会议，秘密商定建立帝国需要提前布置好的所有事宜。赫克斯将军和最高领袖凯洛伦也在现场。赫克斯显得有些疲倦，他已经有一个标准日的时间没有闭眼休息了，军中大大小小的事情都需要经过他审核。他闭上眼睛，深吸一口气，调整了一下自己的状态。凯洛伦也感受到赫克斯的疲倦的状态，他们四目相对了几秒钟。<br/>“安静。”凯洛伦把眼神从赫克斯身上移开，“一个人一个人说。”</p><p>“我认为我们应该选择我们的首都在科洛桑。”<br/>“那里是旧共的首都。”<br/>“但你不能否认那里所处的宇宙环境极其适合作为首都，那里是多条航线的起点终点，控制科洛桑可以控制全银河系的大部分航线......”<br/>会议室里再次吵动起来，赫克斯实在无法忍受了，他的头此时感到疼痛无比。自从与抵抗组织最后一战中差点把自己的定局者号也赔葬进去，赫克斯的头痛便经常发生，他不能忍受高层会议的喧哗。<br/>“都给我安静！”赫克斯拍案而起，会议室瞬间安静下来。赫克斯站在自己座位上，自己的位置也是全会议室第二尊贵的位置，恰好可以和凯洛伦相对。<br/>赫克斯和凯洛伦对视了几秒钟后，转身就离开了会议室。凯洛伦能理解赫克斯的行为，当日在定局者号上，赫克斯为了保住超空间引擎同时保住凯洛伦自己，不顾一切冲进去组织抵抗组织炸掉超空间引擎，差一点以身殉职。从那以后凯洛伦便对赫克斯一改以往态度，不再到处找赫克斯的麻烦，反而甚至会协助他完成一系列任务。<br/>“赫克斯将军。”凯洛伦追出会议室，留下其他高层官员面面相觑。<br/>“什么事。”赫克斯脚步没有停下。<br/>“你还好吗。”<br/>“谢谢您的关心，不过我很好。”<br/>“你看起来并不好。”<br/>赫克斯此时已经走到自己的寝室门口，站住脚步，但并没有开门。“我的确感到不舒服。”<br/>“头又开始疼了？”凯洛伦缓慢靠近赫克斯，把手想要放到赫克斯头上原力治疗。<br/>“我不需要这样。”赫克斯看出凯洛伦的动作目的，在赫克斯眼里接受凯洛伦的原力治疗是弱者的表现，这是赫克斯一直痛恨自己的地方，自己并不想要，但却需要。<br/>赫克斯转头输入房间密码走进房间，凯洛伦紧随其后。门缓慢地关上，不留一点声音。<br/>“是的你需要。”凯洛伦把赫克斯按在墙上，调整自己的呼吸，把原力输送给赫克斯。赫克斯渐渐感到头痛感在降低，也就没有在阻止凯洛伦。<br/>“他们需要你。”赫克斯贴在凯洛伦耳旁说，“需要你成为皇帝。”<br/>“他们更需要你。”凯洛伦转过头看着赫克斯，“需要一个真正可以参与进去并起到决策作用的人。我想了很久，只有你，也一直都是你。”<br/>赫克斯茫然地看着凯洛伦，不知道他在说什么。<br/>“我想要你，成为我的元帅，我不是在请求你，只是告诉你一声，我会在阅兵式上宣布你做我的元帅，永远是。”说完，凯洛伦便松开了赫克斯，离开了他的寝室。留下赫克斯一人站在原地。这是赫克斯梦寐以求的位置，自己努力几十年只为了这个位置。赫克斯跪在地上，感叹自己的一生。<br/>“有什么需要你随时来我房间。”赫克斯脑海里浮出凯洛伦的声音，这讨厌的原力。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Reborn/重生</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>第一秩序获得战争胜利，赫克斯因为战争意外导致双目会时不时的失明</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第二章</p><p>赫克斯看着台下数万人，又想了想凯洛伦之前给过自己的承诺，心里感到前所未有的满足，嘴角甚至有些不自觉地微微上扬。想一想上一次自己进行如此规模的演讲，还是在3年前的弑星者基地上。那时弑星者基地还没有被毁掉，自己也仅是个将军的职位。<br/>赫克斯回过头，站回到凯洛伦身边。<br/>“讲的不错。”凯洛伦嘴唇微动，轻轻地夸赞赫克斯。凯洛伦早已放弃那个面具，把面具砸碎在电梯里。当然凯洛伦砸碎面具的那年，也是前第一秩序领袖斯努克去世的那一年。也是从那时起赫克斯开始需要从凯洛伦嘴里听命令。<br/>“嗯。”赫克斯没有料到凯洛伦会夸赞自己，他微微向凯洛伦点了一下头表示致敬。<br/>“现在我还有两项重要决定。”凯洛伦边说边走到台前，面对众军官决定宣布对赫克斯任职的改变。<br/>“第一，从今日起，银河第二帝国的国庆日将设定为今日。而今天的阅兵，则标志着我们银河第二帝国的诞生！第二，我已决定让赫克斯将军，成为我们银河第二帝国的新一任元帅。我相信他有信心也有能力担当好这一位置。向赫克斯元帅表示敬意。”凯洛伦出乎赫克斯意料地带头说到。<br/>“向赫克斯元帅表示敬意！”台下再次响起震耳欲聋的致敬。<br/>听着台下千千万万的人的仰慕，赫克斯的喉咙里感到有些发酸。<br/>晚上，凯洛伦特意邀请赫克斯以及其他高层军官一起用餐。<br/>“恭喜你，赫克斯元帅。”大家纷纷向赫克斯敬酒，以示尊重和敬畏。<br/>“嗯。谢谢。”但是赫克斯似乎并不开心的样子，多是以敷衍而过。这个小小的细节自然也是逃不过凯洛伦的眼睛。用餐完毕后，他邀请赫克斯同他一起在弑星者基地II号上走一走。</p><p>“你看起来心不在焉。”凯洛伦看着天空无尽的黑幕说。<br/>“嗯。”<br/>“怎么了。”<br/>“没什么......”赫克斯和凯洛伦互相倚靠着坐在离基地不远的树林里，一同仰望天空看星星。<br/>“我甚至不需要用原力就知道你有心事。”凯洛伦说，“是爆炸的事情么。”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>“头疼？”<br/>“已经减轻了。”赫克斯叹了一口气，很长时间没有说什么别的话。<br/>“我不觉得我可以胜任这个职位。”赫克斯突然说出的这句话打破了两个人的宁静。<br/>“为什么。”凯洛伦对赫克斯突然说出的这句话感到十分震惊。“我知道这可是你努力多年的位置。”<br/>“我不希望你知道这个原因。”说着，赫克斯就把埋进在凯洛伦肩膀上，在凯洛伦耳边轻语。<br/>“没事，你可以信任我。还记得那晚的约定么。”凯洛伦搂过赫克斯，他可以感觉到赫克斯在流泪，这是他第一次看到赫克斯流泪。<br/>“别哭，怎么回事。”<br/>“我看不到东西。我什么也看不到。”<br/>“你说你看不到东西，是什么意思？”凯洛伦把赫克斯搂进自己怀里，这也是他第一次感到自己怀抱里的元帅是那么弱小无害。“没事的，你告诉我。”<br/>“就是，我看不到东西，我瞎了！”赫克斯左手抓紧凯洛伦右肩上的布料，被赫克斯抓出几道褶子。同时赫克斯也开始抽泣。“有时候，我可以看得见，有时候我什么也看不到，我不敢告诉任何人，因为他们随时有能力因为我的这一点而剥夺我仅剩的这些......我不能再是去了......”<br/>“别怕，我答应过你有什么困难我都会陪你一起面对。我会给你想办法治好......”凯洛伦轻轻拍着趴在自己身上抽泣的元帅，突然感受到不远处有风暴兵来巡逻。他们都是经过训练的，走路不会有一点声音，当然在经过凯洛伦和赫克斯身边时，驻足敬礼。凯洛伦示意他们立刻离开不能发出一点声音。<br/>“怎么了，伦？”赫克斯感觉到凯洛伦好像给谁做了一个手势一样，“有人来了？”赫克斯连忙打算立刻端坐起来，不过被凯洛伦一把拉回怀里。<br/>“没事，没有人。”凯洛伦紧紧抱着赫克斯，试图给赫克斯一些安全感的满足。又睁眼给了面前犹犹豫豫的风暴兵一个犀利的眼神，仿佛在说你们再不走我就要撕了你们一样。<br/>目睹着风暴兵离开，凯洛伦低头看着怀里的元帅，叹了一口气。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Reborn/重生</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>赫克斯和凯洛伦森林里半夜幽会的事情在军中传开，凯洛伦以最快速度制止流言传到赫克斯耳朵里。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第三章</p><p>“嘿，你听没听说昨天晚上，咱们的元帅和最高领袖偷偷跑到基地外围树林里约会......听说当时元帅哭的可伤心了......”<br/>“还真别说，我从没想过咱们最高领袖还能有这么柔情的一面。”<br/>“可不是么，看他和元帅平时在咱们面前时都没给对方好脸色，私底下他们关系可好了。”<br/>“唉，就是就是，我觉得这样下去，迟早咱们得称两个人叫最高领袖了......”<br/>自从那几个风暴兵夜间巡逻看到最高领袖和元帅相依偎在弑星者基地外后，弑星者基地里便开始大面积传言凯洛伦和赫克斯的话。当然，这些话他们可不敢流到当事人耳朵里，这些风暴兵都明白，若是最高领袖或元帅知道他们在谈论的事情，那被枪毙简直是分分钟的事。不过当事情开始传到军官耳朵里，就开始变得微妙起来。</p><p>“我感到你很紧张，米塔卡？”凯洛伦在每日检查定局者号舰桥上军官工作时注意到了米塔卡的不对劲。<br/>“没有......没事......没什么......长官。”米塔卡吞吞吐吐地说。<br/>凯洛伦感到米塔卡有事情在瞒着自己。他慢慢靠近米塔卡，舰桥上的气氛开始变得凝重起来。<br/>“到底，有什么事？”凯洛伦一个字一个字地说了一遍自己的问题，这次，全舰桥的人都停下手里的工作，目光聚集到米塔卡和凯洛伦身上。<br/>“......我......我不能说。”米塔卡低下头，不敢直视凯洛伦的眼睛。凯洛伦此时意识到了一些事情。<br/>“跟我出来。”<br/>米塔卡不敢违抗命令，只能准备被凯洛伦叫去问话。舰桥上所有人都在目送米塔卡，凯洛伦在走到舰桥门口时，停下脚步。<br/>“都不想干了？”凯洛伦冷冷地说了一句。舰桥上立刻又响起了忙碌的声音。<br/>凯洛伦打算找一个安静无人的地方看看到底米塔卡想的是不是真的和自己在想的是同一件事。不过他们刚刚出了舰桥就见到了赫克斯元帅。<br/>“赫克斯元帅。”米塔卡连忙敬礼。<br/>赫克斯点了一下头，不过他不理解凯洛伦在做什么。<br/>“你为什么平白无故带走我的人？”<br/>“这不是你该管的事情。”<br/>凯洛伦说完就抬脚离开了，米塔卡不敢违抗凯洛伦的指令，跟着凯洛伦一起离开。赫克斯皱了一下眉，思考了一段时间，不过他还是想不通为什么凯洛伦突然要带走米塔卡。米塔卡是自己非常得力的助手，万一......</p><p>“现在没人了你可以说了。”凯洛伦将米塔卡带到自己和赫克斯专用的走廊里，这里没有什么人经常进出，确切地说，基本没有人敢到这里来，大家都对这里有着一番敬畏。<br/>“我......”<br/>“你想好你不说的后果。”<br/>“现在军中有人传您和元帅的......的事情。”米塔卡有些手足无措，“晚上在弑星者基地外......”<br/>“都有谁在说这件事？”<br/>“呃，那些风暴兵在头盔里议论......然后我，无意中听到了，然后就被您发现了......”米塔卡声音越说越小，到最后他自己甚至都听不到自己在说些什么。<br/>“他们的编号是多少？”<br/>“我光听声音，我也不知道......”<br/>“你听着，我可以因为这个流言在这里亲手杀了你，赫克斯不会多说什么。但是看在你没有外传给其他人并且配合我的份上我暂且饶过你一次。我要你现在，联系所有风暴兵，给我立刻，停止任何关于我和元帅的言论。如果再让我发现一回，格杀勿论。你现在就回去按我说的拟稿传送给全体风暴兵。但是，这个事情绝对不能让元帅知道，听明白了吗？”<br/>“明白，明白。”<br/>“快点去！”凯洛伦怒吼一声，内心祈祷赫克斯不要知道这件事。凯洛伦知道赫克斯最厌恶的就是懦弱，哭泣是绝对不可以被容忍的，更别提是自己哭泣还被这些人当成笑话讲。凯洛伦犹豫了一下，决定去找理由支开赫克斯一段时间，避免流言传到赫克斯耳朵里。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Reborn/重生</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>凯洛伦赫克斯住进新家了（宫殿）</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>这章前面还有一章支线，讲的内容和第三章结尾有相连，同时也解释了本章里宫殿的设计</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第四章</p><p>“看来科洛桑的人民还很欢迎我们。”凯洛伦和赫克斯没有意料到他们会在科洛桑得到这么多人的欢迎，尤其还是在宫殿刚刚建成后不久。仅仅两个标准周之前，赫克斯和凯洛伦派遣了三个团的风暴兵去科洛桑地表，旧共和国议会大楼附近选址建造一座新宫殿，这可是一项重大又艰巨的工程。不过好在风暴兵按时完成了，因为这一天不仅仅对于原第一秩序，也就是现在的银河第二帝国是重要的一天，同样对于凯洛伦和赫克斯本人而言，也是值得他们二人铭记永远的一天。<br/>凯洛伦在不久前的行动中无意间开采到一颗非常珍贵的凯伯水晶。这颗水晶纯红剔透，近乎于无暇，在所有凯伯水晶中是极其稀有的一种。因此他特意为赫克斯亲手制作了一把光剑，准备在他们住进宫殿的第一晚送给赫克斯。<br/>宫殿大门前有60级台阶，每20级为一组缓慢抬升至主殿。凯洛伦走在队伍最前端，赫克斯走在他右后方，后面跟着许许多多的不同等级的军官和风暴兵。<br/>宫殿主殿大厅庄严肃穆又不失典雅高贵，放眼望去以金色和紫色为基调，附加以少许红色的装饰，同时又有很多绿植装饰。穹顶是一大片的琉璃装饰，偌大的吊灯流苏从琉璃装饰上挥洒下来。皇座被放置在大门正对的前方，从大门到皇座的地上均铺上紫色的地毯，皇座背后是一片巨大的红幕，红幕上画的是第一秩序标志，也是银河第二帝国国徽。凯洛伦坐到属于自己的皇座上，赫克斯站在皇座台阶下，仰视看着凯洛伦。<br/>“带他们去他们的特定的房间，我和元帅有事商谈。”<br/>凯洛伦亲自带着赫克斯去了内殿，这里只属于他们二人。虽然在建造时是以最高领袖私人寝宫的标准建的，不过凯洛伦命令他们在里面多建一个和自己房间规模标准一样的卧室。<br/>“这里是你的卧室，喜欢吗？”<br/>“一路走来我发现我提的建议都被你采纳了。”赫克斯的嘴角轻轻上扬了一下，不过转瞬即逝。<br/>“你喜欢就好。”凯洛伦轻轻地从赫克斯身后抱住他，在赫克斯耳边轻语。<br/>“不是现在，伦。”<br/>“就抱一下。”凯洛伦说，“今天晚上有晚宴，我特别希望看到你换上新衣服去参加，一身元帅的衣服，而不是现在的将军的军装。我已经命人给你做了好几套，都放在你的衣柜里了，自己挑喜欢的。”<br/>“你有些嫌弃我了？”赫克斯有些不满。<br/>“没有没有，当然没有。我给你准备了个小礼物，晚上给你。”说完后凯洛伦就离开了。</p><p>赫克斯把自己衣柜里的衣服全部拿出来对比了一下，选了一身黑色修身的服装。肩上有单侧金甲装饰固定衣服上的单侧斗篷。衣服完美裹住赫克斯全身，衣柜里所有衣服都是凯洛伦为赫克斯定制的，一丝一毫的差错都不能有。<br/>赫克斯拿出全息面板，看到凯洛伦告知全体的晚宴时间，又看了看现在的时间，意识到已经快要开始了，便没有多收拾摊在床上的衣服，反而是直接前往了主殿参加晚宴。</p><p>“元帅。”在等其他军官都已经回去的差不多时，凯洛伦把赫克斯叫到身边，准备把准备好的礼物送给赫克斯。<br/>“反正没有人，你不用这么生疏。”赫克斯对凯洛伦叫自己的方式有些不适应。<br/>“这个送给你。”凯洛伦伸出手，一把银色的十字光剑出现在赫克斯眼前，“生日快乐，元帅。”<br/>“今天，是我生日？”赫克斯有些疑惑，自从自己发誓要把一生献给第一秩序后，已经很久没有庆祝过生日了。他很奇怪凯洛伦会记得自己的生日。<br/>“是啊，我特意挑选这一天送给你。同时我用这把剑也向你保证我永远不会离开你。”凯洛伦伸出左手，抓住赫克斯的手，把光剑交到赫克斯手里。<br/>“这是按钮，打开看看，小心点别伤到自己。这个很容易伤到自己。”<br/>赫克斯观察了一下光剑，确认光剑箭头没有对着他们两人中任何一人时，他按开光剑开关，红色的剑刃瞬间喷出剑口。赫克斯看着光剑，眼眶开始有些湿润。<br/>“谢谢你。”赫克斯关上光剑，主动拥抱了凯洛伦，“我很喜欢它。”<br/>凯洛伦轻吻着赫克斯的脖颈，留下淡淡的红印。<br/>“我也向你保证我不会离开你。”赫克斯嘴唇颤抖着说。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Reborn/重生</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>凯洛伦和赫克斯半夜发生的事情（除了开车还能有啥）</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>这章开车开了一整章，我尽力了这是我能写的最好的开车水平了</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第五章</p><p>凯洛伦紧紧抱着自己的元帅回到他们的寝宫，到了门口，赫克斯回过头准备和凯洛伦道晚安时，突然被凯洛伦推到墙上。<br/>“伦？”赫克斯在凯洛伦亲吻自己的间隙中说。<br/>“现在算是一个合适的时间了吧？”凯洛伦把赫克斯死死地按在墙上，不给赫克斯任何可能挣脱的机会。<br/>“既然你这么说了......”赫克斯回吻过去，凯洛伦松开按着赫克斯的双手，把对方逼退到床边。不过凯洛伦没有停下脚步，反而是更一步把赫克斯逼倒到床上，伸手开始解开赫克斯的衣服，一件也不剩。<br/>“伦......”赫克斯一边伸手解开凯洛伦的裤子一边从嘴里轻轻地吐出他的名字，不过凯洛伦没有理他。他知道他此时不需要理赫克斯。赫克斯的脸上此时充满情色，朦胧的绿色的眼睛显得更加迷人。<br/>赫克斯抚摸着眼前的爱人的坚实的肌肉，从胸部，到手臂，到腹部，再到凯洛伦勃起的巨大的阴茎，似乎每一部分都是趋向于完美。赫克斯开始在脑内幻想起自己含住凯洛伦的阴茎吞吐的场景，也想着他自己被凯洛伦一点一点占有的场景。他忍不住扭了扭屁股，凯洛伦很快就从赫克斯的眼睛中看到了情色的展现。<br/>“我能感受到你已经很饥渴了。”凯洛伦一边一只手支撑在赫克斯身边，在赫克斯耳边说着下流的话，一边用另一只手的两根手指伸进赫克斯的嘴里，搅动进出不停。赫克斯的性器也开始慢慢勃起。<br/>突然间凯洛伦抽出手指，从后方抓住赫克斯的脖子按到自己的阴茎上。赫克斯知道凯洛伦想要做的事情，乖巧地含住凯洛伦巨大的阴茎。凯洛伦被突如其来的一阵快感袭击到，忍不住发出了闷哼声，而同时赫克斯像是被鼓励的一样，配合着凯洛伦的挺进运动着。<br/>凯洛伦用手安抚着赫克斯的后背，同时也按着赫克斯的脑后愈加快速地操着赫克斯的嘴。唾液顺着赫克斯的嘴角流下，滴到地上，床上。赫克斯由于下体的空虚感到有一些不满，挺立的性器不时地蹭着床垫以获得一些快感。凯洛伦注意到赫克斯的举动，暗中使用原力来打开赫克斯后穴，开始慢慢扩张。<br/>凯洛伦终于放开抓着赫克斯脑后的手，“怎么样我的元帅，感觉如何。”<br/>“伦，操我。”赫克斯跪在床上，双腿打开，伸出手抱着凯洛伦。<br/>“你再说一遍。”<br/>“我想你操我。”<br/>凯洛伦如同得到圣旨一样，嘴角微微上扬，再次推倒自己的元帅，这次不是用原力安抚赫克斯空虚的后穴，反而是用手指为赫克斯扩张。赫克斯发出略显急促的喘息声，这让凯洛伦愈发兴奋，从一根手指，变到两根，三根。赫克斯挺立的性器开始有些肿胀，此时的赫克斯一丝不挂地躺在凯洛伦身下，享受凯洛伦给自己带来的更强烈的快感。<br/>“看来银河第二帝国的元帅也会躺倒在我身下，甚至还会要求我操他。”凯洛伦依旧不停地在赫克斯耳边说着一些下流的话。<br/>“我想你赶紧的操我，而不是在我耳边......”赫克斯还没有说完话就被凯洛伦的拥吻堵住了嘴，只能发出呜呜的声音以及更急促的喘息。<br/>凯洛伦把赫克斯身下的手抽了出来，把自己的勃起的阴茎毫不犹豫地插了进去，赫克斯被这突然的进入弄得有些疼了。<br/>“你就不能轻柔一些......”<br/>凯洛伦依旧没有理会赫克斯的这句吐槽，不过短时间内没有更快速的抽插，而是给了赫克斯一段适应的时间。凯洛伸手揉捏着赫克斯的白皙的臀瓣，在赫克斯身上留下一些红印。当赫克斯开始适应凯洛伦的阴茎在自己身体内的存在后，凯洛伦缓缓地开始抽插，从缓慢一点点加速。二人身下激烈的拍打声，混合着水声在房间里充斥着，环绕着。<br/>赫克斯配合着凯洛伦的每一下挺进，因为身体上的疼痛，眼角上开始出现泪花，沾在睫毛上，在房间并不明亮但也不显黑暗的灯光的照射下晶莹剔透，再加上脸颊上的红晕，让元帅显得更加楚楚可怜。<br/>赫克斯的精液突然间地射在自己和凯洛伦的身上，顺着各自身体线条的纹路缓缓留下。凯洛伦也同时射进赫克斯的臀部中间，精液顺着股间流下，流到床上。<br/>凯洛伦趴在赫克斯身上，在赫克斯额头亲吻一下，起身站了起来。<br/>“你去哪？”赫克斯以为凯洛伦想要离开，连忙坐起来。<br/>“我去趟浴室，想和我一起吗？”凯洛伦温柔又低声地说。<br/>“我不介意，只有，别把我丢下就行。”</p><p>凯洛伦不仅精心地为自己洗干净身上的精液，而且又帮赫克斯清理干净身体。<br/>“如果你愿意，你可以留下过夜。”赫克斯裹着浴巾坐在床上，看着想要离开的凯洛伦说。<br/>凯洛伦回过身走回赫克斯身边。“我不走。”<br/>赫克斯如同一只可爱的软绵绵的橘猫一样依偎在凯洛伦怀里入睡。凯洛伦怀抱着赫克斯，想到自己或许可以再送给赫克斯一件小礼物，一个和赫克斯有着共同特点的小礼物。凯洛伦微笑着，低头再次在赫克斯额头轻轻亲吻了一下，赫克斯也感受到了凯洛伦的亲吻，心满意足地进入梦乡。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Reborn/重生</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>凯洛伦教赫克斯怎么使用光剑</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>有阵子没更新了sorry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第六章</p><p>帝国建立不到一月，凯洛伦就不知道从哪里弄到了一只刚刚一个多月大的小橘猫，全身软软的，只有手掌那么大，浑身都是纯橘色的毛，没有一点杂色。碰一碰还会奶声奶气地喵地叫一声。这一天清晨，凯洛伦穿着庄严地带着小橘猫打开了赫克斯的房门，看到赫克斯仍在睡觉，常年的劳累让元帅的身体急需休息。凯洛伦就坐在赫克斯床边摆弄着被装在盒子里的小橘猫玩，他看了看小橘猫的毛色又看了看赫克斯头发的颜色，对自己的这个礼物非常满意。<br/>不知道过了多久，赫克斯睡眼惺忪地醒来，看见凯洛伦坐在自己床边。<br/>“早。”赫克斯揉了揉眼睛，准备坐起来。<br/>凯洛伦看到赫克斯睡醒后，低身在赫克斯额头先是亲吻一下，又拿出盒子里的小橘猫给赫克斯。<br/>“给你的新礼物，长的多像你呀。”凯洛伦眼睛里满是宠溺的眼神。<br/>“这是什么。”<br/>“这是一只猫，我前几天去办事时看到的她。她让我想到了你。”<br/>“她真可爱。”赫克斯小心翼翼地把小橘猫放到自己臂弯里，摸了摸她的毛发，“她有名字吗？”<br/>“我打算让你来起，她以后是你的了。”<br/>“不如叫她米粒，米莉森特？”<br/>“这个名字我很喜欢。”<br/>赫克斯坐起来给凯洛伦了一个大大的拥抱，“我很喜欢她。其实，你没有必要总给我送礼物的。”<br/>赫克斯眼睛向自己房间里的收藏柜瞥了一眼，那里满是帝国建立后凯洛伦送给赫克斯的礼物。帝国建立时间不长，不过赫克斯收到的礼物可是数量不少。<br/>“你不用一直这样破费地给我送礼物，帝国有很多地方需要用到信用点。”赫克斯在凯洛伦耳边低语，“你知道我一直爱你，你送给我多少礼物其实并不重要，重要的是你，一直都是你。”<br/>“我知道。”凯洛伦把头贴到赫克斯颈侧，轻轻吻了一下，“现在，起床。”<br/>“什么？”<br/>“起床，今天我要教你怎么使用光剑。”凯洛伦突然严肃了起来。<br/>“我不觉得我需要......”<br/>“你觉得我会让我身边最重要的元帅在处于危险中时却不能保护自己吗？”<br/>“我有爆能枪，并且你知道，我袖子里的......”<br/>“但有很多情况不是单靠你的匕首可以解决的。”凯洛伦<br/>赫克斯实在找不到理由反驳凯洛伦，他很清楚尽管现在帝国已经建立起来，并且拥有了和平，不过没人知道这能持续多久。<br/>“好吧。”</p><p>“你的步伐错了。”凯洛伦在一边看着赫克斯舞剑，尽管元帅学的速度非常快，但仍有不少失误点足矣致命。<br/>“我为什么不能用你给我的那把剑？”赫克斯把手里的练习剑扔到地上，“这比练习爆能枪难多了。”<br/>“你目前不适合使用那把剑，它过于危险。”<br/>“我可以控制好它，我又不是个孩子我是元帅。”<br/>“是的，对于外界来讲你是的。但在我这不是。”<br/>“我......”<br/>“陛下，元帅，其他军官正在等待您前去开会。”法斯马的突然进入打断了赫克斯。<br/>“我们马上过去。”伦和赫克斯几乎同时答到。但凯洛伦的确比赫克斯快了一步，这让赫克斯感到有些不满。<br/>“你先退下吧。”凯洛伦支开了法斯马后便转过头，发现赫克斯正在用一个不满的眼神看着自己。<br/>“看着我干什么？”凯洛伦咧开嘴笑了一下，“快去换衣服吧，这身练习服不适合穿到会议上。”<br/>“我把我的光剑拿过来。”赫克斯说着从凯洛伦腰间拿过自己的银色十字光剑。凯洛伦从赫克斯眼中看到了一丝想要报复的情绪。<br/>“答应我，没有我的同意你暂时不能用它。”凯洛伦有些不放心地叮嘱元帅。<br/>“怎么，你怕我会报复杀了你？”赫克斯有些得意地说。<br/>凯洛伦笑了一声：“你杀不掉我，你也不会杀掉我。快去换衣服吧。”</p><p>赫克斯挑选了一件白色长披风的服饰，又精心为米莉森特倒好猫粮和水后才急急忙忙赶去会议，推开门后，发现自己已经迟到了一刻。<br/>“赫克斯元帅，你迟到了。”凯洛伦站在长桌的最前端说。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Reborn/重生</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>伦武士团吐槽赫克斯元帅练习光剑</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>我本来打算这一章就把赫克斯的失明问题多写点，结果写了几百字发现写完了。然后觉得可以加点别的情节，就把伦武士团放进去了😂</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第七章：</p><p>“我致歉。”赫克斯环顾四周，所有人都在看着他，“你们都看着我做什么？”<br/>“我刚才说，赫克斯元帅，您迟到了。”凯洛伦充满磁性的声音在赫克斯听来简直就是一种诱惑。<br/>“怎么，陛下，您要因此惩罚我吗？”赫克斯嘴角有些微微上扬，随即准备坐下。<br/>当房间里所有人开始紧张地认为一场"大战"无法避免时，凯洛伦只是说了句，“当会议结束后跟我出来一趟，有要事要和元帅您商谈。”</p><p>“赫克斯元帅？您看起来今天精神欠佳。”在会议上，赫克斯的眼前时不时地又开始发黑，他皱了皱眉，心里有些慌张。<br/>“陛下我没有事。”<br/>凯洛伦看了赫克斯几秒钟，“既然今天赫克斯元帅感到不适，不妨我们明天再继续开会吧。”<br/>“是，陛下。”<br/>“是，陛下。”<br/>大家陆陆续续地离开会议室，只留下赫克斯，凯洛伦，法斯马以及其他护卫。凯洛伦招了一下手示意法斯马及其他侍卫退下。这样只留下赫克斯和凯洛伦两人在会议室里。<br/>“是眼睛的问题吗？”<br/>赫克斯闭上眼深吸一口气，皱着眉微微点了点头表示肯定。<br/>“我不知道我怎么了，自从我救下定局者号后就开始不时失明。”<br/>“你跟我说过，我知道。”两人都没有继续说话，直到凯洛伦先开口，“你感到害怕。”<br/>“不要读我的脑海。你知道我不喜欢这样。”<br/>“我不需要读我也看得出来你害怕。”<br/>“好吧我的确有些害怕，尤其是失明的一瞬间。”赫克斯叹了口气，冷笑一声，“我已经没有以前那么大的能力了。”<br/>“不，我相信你有。而且你会比之前更加优秀。”凯洛伦坐上桌子，低头看着半躺在椅子上的元帅。<br/>“感觉好些了吗？”<br/>“在几秒前我开始能看到你了，但是这一次失明时间要比上一次长，它一次比一次长，我已经发现了。”赫克斯说到这里，眼圈再一次开始发红了，“我害怕，有朝一日我会永远无法再看见光。”<br/>“你不会的。”<br/>“万一呢。”<br/>凯洛伦不知道如何去回应元帅的定论，不过看着眼前快要哭出来的元帅，心里也有些难受。<br/>“我会帮你想办法。”<br/>“不用......国事为重。”<br/>“你不用害怕，我会帮你想办法，在不影响帝国发展的前提下。我，会，找到，办法。”凯洛伦一个词一个词地说，只为了能让赫克斯更多一些安全感。<br/>“谢谢......我先回去练习剑术了。晚上咱们出去逛逛吧。”赫克斯从椅子上坐起来，白色的长披风及袍子包裹住元帅全身，在地上围成一个完美的圆圈。<br/>“当然。”<br/>凯洛伦坐在桌子上，没有动。<br/>“不要用你的十字光剑练习，你还没有到能驾驭它的时候，光剑剑刃在碰到物体的一瞬间会发出相当高的温度。只有特定的服装护具才可以抵御。如果你碰到剑刃......”<br/>“我不会碰到，我不用那个练习了还不好么。我拿你给我的，小孩子的玩具剑。”赫克斯嘴角撇了撇，“别把这个词告诉别人说是我说的。”<br/>凯洛伦笑了出来，点了点头。</p><p>赫克斯离开后，凯洛伦想了想，随后叫进法斯马。<br/>“法斯马，我需要去见几个超空间引擎修理师。或者想办法弄到一些关于超空间引擎的维修的知识，我即刻需要。”<br/>“遵命，陛下。”<br/>“伦武士，去暗中看着元帅练习，别让他烫到自己。但是也别让他发现你们在看着他。”凯洛伦心里很明白，仅仅口头上的嘱咐不一定会让赫克斯完全服从他的话。<br/>“遵命，陛下。”</p><p>果不其然，伦武士们看到赫克斯走进训练场后便打开自己的十字光剑想要试一试甩剑花。<br/>“我们需要阻止他吗？”<br/>“你忘了老大说的，不能让他发现我们在这里。”<br/>“这个菜鸟肯定会烫着自己。”<br/>“何止会烫着，我觉得他能自己把自己的手割下去。”<br/>“你们几个闭会嘴吧。好好盯着，我可不想因为这么个低智的任务又被罚。”<br/>......<br/>“我赌他能割着自己。”<br/>“闭嘴？”几个伦武士整整齐齐地瞬间向同一个方向看去。他们在原力的脑海里不停地说话。<br/>“啊嗷......”赫克斯不小心把自己的披风割掉了一块下去，也把自己吓了一跳。不过这一下也同时把藏在屋顶上方的伦武士们也吓了一跳，毕竟是个人都知道元帅对于他们的陛下的重要性，如果元帅不小心伤到自己，恐怕这几个伦武士自己也不好过了。他们很清楚这一点。<br/>“他还好吗？”一个伦武士通过原力尝试问一问其他人。<br/>“好像只是割掉披风而已。”<br/>“他可千万别有事，要不咱们还是去，提醒提醒？”<br/>“那你自己去。”<br/>“算了。”<br/>几个人再一次安安静静趴在屋顶上观察元帅练习。<br/>“除了招式失误点有些大以外，感觉咱们的元帅学的还是挺快的。”<br/>“咱们还是老老实实暗中保护好他吧。”<br/>不知不觉便到了傍晚。<br/>赫克斯注意到外面天已经开始慢慢黑了下来，一整个下午也没有看见凯洛伦的身影。赫克斯感到有点不适应了，但想了想自己和他说的，以国事为重，便也没有多想什么。他这才发现，其实这仅仅是一下午没有看见凯洛伦，自己便开始有些想念凯洛伦。以前的自己可不是这个样子。现在开始变得，多愁善感起来？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Reborn/重生</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hux和kylo夜晚出去结果碰上小混混们<br/>（下一章开始带入抵抗组织了）</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第八章</p><p>皇家晚宴结束后，凯洛伦和赫克斯两人开着皇家飞车抱着米莉跑出了宫殿，这也是这一个月来赫克斯第一次看到宫殿外面的世界。能感受到先前战争带来的遗迹，也能感受到整个星球正在慢慢复苏。<br/>“你觉得，这会是永恒的吗？”<br/>赫克斯和凯洛伦坐在一个高楼的顶层，看着远方的地平线。同时他们也可以看得到自己的宫殿，这是全科洛桑最闪耀的一个中心。<br/>“什么？”赫克斯被凯洛伦的突然一句话问的有些懵。<br/>“这里，一切，我们奋斗多年得到的这一切。还有......你......”凯洛伦低下了头。<br/>“我不确定。”<br/>“我也是。”<br/>“我们把他们逼到了银河系的角落，但是依照他们的性格，一定会想办法打回来。”赫克斯举起手里的酒瓶喝了一口。<br/>“如果他们敢打回来，那他们就不用想着回去。我不能让他们夺走我们的奋斗成果，这一切都是我们的。”<br/>“现在宇宙里多处弑星者基地的建设已经完成了绝大部分了，剩下的只是收尾。我明天会去看一看。”<br/>凯洛伦皱了皱眉，抬起眼睛，看着赫克斯说：“你能，不去么？就一次。”<br/>“为什么。”<br/>“我有种不好的预感。”<br/>“你知道我不相信你们原力的把戏，对吧。”<br/>“你可以选择原力的任何一点去不相信但请不要不相信我这一次。”<br/>赫克斯平静地看着凯洛伦，两人之间只剩下微拂过的风声。</p><p>不知不觉他们从楼顶一边逛一边聊，来到科洛桑比较鱼龙混杂的地面。自从共和国时期这里便一直不安宁，到了现在帝国时期也是一样。<br/>“这里有很多小偷，妓女，抢劫犯，流浪汉各类人，很不安全。”凯洛伦在车上对赫克斯说。<br/>“那我们来到这里干什么。”<br/>“去办一件事，不过我需要你一会在门外等我。”<br/>赫克斯不解地看了一眼凯洛伦，不过还是答应了。</p><p>“在这里等我，谁来招惹你，你就直接杀了就好。”<br/>“可以。”<br/>昏暗潮湿的楼宇间，赫克斯站在一个生了锈破旧的铁门外。这里面是个酒吧，赫克斯也不知道为什么凯洛伦不让他进去。<br/>“嘿，金毛。”远处，几个醉汉看见赫克斯一个人站在门口，便起了歹念。赫克斯看着他们，脸上写满了嫌弃。<br/>“你长的还挺不错的？嗯？”领头的壮汉伸出手想要触摸赫克斯的红色头发，不过赫克斯轻巧地躲开了。<br/>“你们看，他还会躲......”领头的人对左右人说到。<br/>“我建议你们最好给我放尊重点，并且现在立刻给我离开，趁着我还允许你们走。”赫克斯眼神低了下来，在白色袍子下的手伸向了自己的十字光剑。<br/>“哈哈哈哈就凭你还想威胁我们？”<br/>赫克斯脚步慢慢移向铁门外的角落，漆黑的，几乎没人会注意到的地方。</p><p>与此同时，凯洛伦来到了法斯马提供的地点，找到了一个超空间引擎修理师。<br/>“听说你知道超空间引擎？”凯洛伦走向吧台，看到一个男人身边簇拥了一群舞妓，正在大口灌着酒。<br/>“你是谁？”<br/>“我需要你的引擎修理的知识。”<br/>“看来你的引擎出现了问题？不过我看你也不像是有钱到能买下超空间跳跃的飞船的人。”<br/>此时，酒吧里也安静了下来，凯洛伦微微偏头看了看周围，大家都在看着自己，其中几人做出即将进攻的动作。<br/>“别逼我这么做。”凯洛伦忍住了怒火，尝试用语言解决问题，“我想你们也知道我是谁。”<br/>“是的，无家可归的流浪汉。”<br/>“那真可悲，你说错了。”<br/>凯洛伦掀起左边的桌子扣在面前醉酒的男人身上，随后抽出打开十字光剑。<br/>“他是，他是伦皇帝！”酒吧里的一个男孩认出了凯洛伦。<br/>“皇帝......”<br/>面前的男人此时脸上写满了恐惧。<br/>“我说过，我不想用这种方法。”<br/>“皇帝......皇帝......没想到您到这里来，不知道，您需要我哪方面的知识......”</p><p>在门外，赫克斯被几个醉汉逼到了墙角。赫克斯的手却一直没有离开自己身上的光剑。自从凯洛伦送给自己了光剑后，便很少随身携带爆能枪。但是对于赫克斯来讲，往往爆能枪是解决危机的最好武器。<br/>“长的这么好看，为什么一个人站在这酒吧门口？还是，等着被别人接回去？”领头醉汉一边说一边把手伸向赫克斯。在快要碰到元帅的脸时，元帅抽出光剑，用剑柄狠狠地打在醉汉的头上。醉汉立刻倒在地上，周围的小混混看到这一幕，决定将赫克斯也围殴起来。<br/>事情也是如此的不巧，就在挥手打到醉汉的脸的一瞬间后，赫克斯再一次发现自己失明了。他用自己最快的速度打开光剑，尝试挥砍，不过并没有打到人，反而是被小混混们发现了他的漏洞，被按在墙上，光剑掉进地上的水坑里。<br/>当赫克斯以为自己今天可能一定要完了的时候，耳边传来小混混们的惨叫。<br/>“这就是我的人民对待我的元帅的态度？”熟悉的声音出现在耳边。<br/>“元帅......？”其中一个小混混仍不死心，“你开什么玩笑，他能是元帅？元帅怎么会光临我们的地盘！啊......”没等他说完话，凯洛伦一拳垂在小混混的腹部，仅一拳便把他打倒在地。<br/>“赫克斯，待在那别动。”<br/>凯洛伦抽出光剑，很快便解决了几个小混混，当然是把他们全部杀死了。<br/>“伦......我已经控制住局面了，我本来可以把他们打掉的。”<br/>“看起来你今天不像可以打败他们的样子。”凯洛伦用原力把赫克斯的光剑拾起来，“别再弄丢了这个。等等，你又......”<br/>“是的......不过我感觉好些了。你办完事了？”<br/>凯洛伦叹了口气，“办完了，不过我不应该花那么长时间。”<br/>“你花的时间刚刚好。”赫克斯接过凯洛伦递过来的光剑，“我有点困了，回去吧。”<br/>“走吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Reborn/重生</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>抵抗组织密谋潜伏进入帝国宫殿</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第九章</p><p>虽然抵抗组织被赶到了银河系的角落，但是莱娅公主，波，芬恩，罗丝等人却都还活着，日复一日的计划着反击方案。<br/>“我们没有机会了。”芬恩把数据板扔在桌子上，“你们还不相信吗？现在全银河系都已经被第一，不，银河第二帝国控制着。我们根本没有机会。”<br/>“这一定有机会的。”波抬起头，撇了撇嘴。<br/>“我们已经失去了蕾伊，是那个怪物杀了她，你难道不想为她报仇？”罗丝也同样不满地看着芬恩。<br/>“我想，但是，但是我不知道这样计划下去到底什么时候才是个头！”<br/>“耐心。”莱娅公主安慰着芬恩，“我们需要人民。”<br/>“耐心，我已经没有什么耐心了。看看外面，看看帐篷里的人，伤的伤残的残，怎么打回去？”<br/>莱娅一口气，不知如何回答。<br/>组织被驱逐出去的时间已经超过半年，银河第二帝国的超级武器遍布宇宙，稍有不慎，便会出现灭顶之灾。<br/>“我们需要一个计划，”莱娅愁绪的坐在帐篷里，看到波走了进来。<br/>“我想我知道现在怎么做，”波向莱娅自荐，“我要独自飞往科洛桑，摸清那里的地形后，我会将数据传输回来，然后我们再来一次突袭。”<br/>“我不赞同这个计划。第一就很危险，如果你的身份被发现，死的不仅是你一个人。其次，就算你把数据传回来，我们也没有足够的武器，一举拿下科洛桑。并且它们的弑星者基地也不是摆设，一旦发现我们的位置，就会立即将我们消灭。你打算如何解决这三个弑星者基地的威胁？”<br/>“但这是唯一的机会。”波双手支在桌子上，给莱娅带来一波无形的压力，“我只是去观察，不对他们进行攻击。他们需要人民支持，也不会先对我们开火。所以我们只需抢占先机就好。”<br/>莱娅沉思了一阵，“好吧，但是没有我们的允许，你不准展开任何攻击行动。”<br/>“好！”</p><p>波抵达科洛桑上空，看到两艘复活级歼星舰，现在这里迎接着他。<br/>“前方飞船，请报上你的身份及到科洛桑的目的。”<br/>“我主人派我从外环来科洛桑完成公务，完成后我就会立即离开。”<br/>“你的主人的身份是？”<br/>“他不允许我说出来。”<br/>“好吧，请保持你的航线，我们需要对你的飞船进行危险评估。”<br/>波内心忐忑不安，不过有惊无险地进入科洛桑。<br/>波随意穿了一身破旧的衣服，混迹在人群之中，向皇宫走去。一路上他并没有看到自己想象中的贫苦混乱，反而是井然有序的生活。人民之间更多的是友善而不是失望愤怒。<br/>他一路走到皇宫外围，无意中听到两个伦武士的聊天。为了不惊动伦武士，他偷躲起来听他们的对话内容。<br/>“......他今天又给元帅安排制作新衣服了。”其中一个伦武士说，“还是一整套的。”<br/>“呵，我们的衣服已经一年没有更新了，他倒是给元帅换的快。”另一个不满的声音。<br/>“这能怎么办，你去和他谈这问题？他想锁喉我们简直轻而易举。”<br/>“也不知道他是不是又想看元帅在床上穿着新衣服扭来扭去的样子了。”<br/>他们二人相视一笑。<br/>“实话说，我也想操他的元帅。”<br/>“哎，谁不想呢，不过也就想想算了别让他知道，不然后果没人承担的起。”<br/>“不就是个皇帝吗？有什么了不起的？天天看见他们二人出入成双晚上还在一起睡，连体婴吗？”<br/>“嘘，小声点......”<br/>波躲在暗处里眼睛瞪大不敢相信自己所听到的。皇帝凯洛伦和他的元帅上床了？而且还是二人似乎感情还是相当好的。这种话若不是亲口从皇帝贴身户外口中听到，波永远也不可能相信。现在的问题是，由于长时间在位置领域，消息闭塞，他也不知道谁才是凯洛伦的软肋元帅。<br/>不过这个信息或许科洛桑的民众可以告诉他。</p><p>果然不出他所料，元帅就是赫克斯。</p><p>夜晚，波在一个小旅店住下，暗中联系上莱娅，将此事告诉了她。<br/>“我想这是我能找到的凯洛伦的唯一弱点，就是他的赫克斯元帅。”<br/>“先不要打草惊蛇，先立刻回来再做打算。”<br/>“不，我想若是再给我几天时间，我可以摸出皇宫地形，这时候我们一起打进来，就算拿不下皇宫也能抓回人质做谈判筹码......”<br/>“你想绑架赫克斯？”<br/>“差不多是这样......计划可以等我摸清地形后再讨论。就这样，我先挂断了。”<br/>莱娅一脸的不敢相信。<br/>“这样做的话可行性有多高？”莱娅抬头，看向会议桌的其他人。<br/>其他人面面相觑，“或许值得一试。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Reborn/重生</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>波潜伏进了帝国宫殿内，赫克斯生病了</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第十章</p><p>“我怎么才能加入帝国冲锋队？”波走向帝国征兵处，趴在窗口询问，“我想进入皇宫保护皇帝。”<br/>军官抬头看了他一眼，面无表情地低下头继续他的工作。<br/>“姓名，母星，身份证明，以及为何加入冲锋队？顺便把这个表填了。”军官用熟练的语速说着，同时从手边抽出一张表格，让波填写。<br/>波不能让他们知道自己的真实身份，他需要一个新的身份。<br/>“波·舒克·林，长官，来自外环，我想进皇宫保护皇帝，就如我刚刚所说。”<br/>波很快填好表格，交给军官，眼光一直在观察周围，以免自己随时陷入不必要的麻烦中。<br/>“身份证明？”<br/>波愣了一下，自己根本没有什么身份证明。<br/>“嘿听着，我现在身份证明不在我身上，我来自外环。如果我现在从科洛桑开飞船回去外环再开回来，我起码需要4天时间。但是我现在就想加入。”<br/>军官继续面无表情地看着他。<br/>“好......吧。你倒是很有热情。这是你的卡片，按照上面的指示去皇宫报告。”</p><p>“嘿菜鸟！把这个送到赫克斯元帅的住处外，交给守卫！”<br/>当波好不容易潜入皇宫后，正在一边巡逻一边观察地形时，他的上司猛地拍了他的盔甲后背一下。<br/>“啊唔。”<br/>“你有在听吗？PO-3001？”<br/>“是的，长官。”<br/>“现在快去！别让元帅等着急了！”<br/>波低头一看，似乎是之前听到伦武士议论的那件衣服。<br/>“是的，长官。”<br/>衣服整洁地放在银白色丝绒垫上，尽显奢华。波端着衣服缓缓向宫殿内部走去，在没人的地方往衣服内偷放入了窃听器，实时把对话传输到位置领域的莱娅那里。</p><p>“这件衣服感觉怎么样？”<br/>伦站在门口，看着正在试衣的元帅。<br/>“感觉材质很舒适，我很满意。”赫克斯感受到衣服内有一个突出的小东西，不过他并没有想立刻查出来。<br/>“你满意就好，阿米蒂。”<br/>赫克斯迟疑了一下，他已经很久没有听到这个名字了，这让他响起了以前。伦注意到元帅无意中的不满情绪。<br/>“我......”<br/>“没事，这整个银河系里只有你一个人敢这么叫我。”赫克斯拽着自己的衣角，眼睛略微低下看着镜子里自己的脚。<br/>他走近赫克斯，从背后抱住他，“对不起，我以后不这么叫你了....”<br/>“没事的。”<br/>赫克斯转过头，恰好吻在伦的嘴唇上。<br/>“现在不是时候。”赫克斯轻声地说。<br/>“嗯，的确不是。你身上很烫。”伦皱了下眉。<br/>“什么？”<br/>“你身上很烫。”伦抬起头，身体向后倾斜。<br/>赫克斯从伦怀里挣脱出来，向床边走去。伦可以明显地看到赫克斯踉踉跄跄的脚步。<br/>“你能，给我倒杯水吗？我很渴。”赫克斯头也不回地对伦说，他能感到自己和平时的不同，头昏昏沉沉，身上发冷。<br/>“你想吃点什么吗？马上到晚饭时间了，我可以命令他们....”伦把水递到赫克斯嘴边。<br/>“不用，我不饿。”赫克斯抿了一口，“我觉得如果往这里倒一些热水会比较好，你不觉得房间，有些冷吗？”<br/>“不啊，这里是全年恒温的，你怎么了？”伦被赫克斯的突然一问有些诧异，不过很快便明白过来赫克斯到底是怎么了。<br/>“我...没事，我休息一会就好了。你帮我告诉法斯马一声，她的报告我今天稍晚些时候再看。”<br/>“好的。”伦知道赫克斯一定是发烧了，但以他的性格他不会喜欢别人说出他生病了的事实。<br/>赫克斯脱下袍子，躺到床上背对着伦，伦手里拿着赫克斯的新袍子。<br/>“别弄脏我的袍子，我很喜欢这件。”赫克斯嘟囔了一句。<br/>“你是......”伦虽然知道自己不该问这个问题，但还是忍不住想问出来。赫克斯也知道他想问什么。<br/>“别说出来，我不想听见。我只是休息一下就好，我没有生病。”赫克斯声音越来越小，此时，桌子上的数据版突然亮起。是法斯马请求联系。伦看了看床上的元帅，无奈地将数据版带出寝室了。<br/>“好好休息，阿米。”伦在门口轻声说了一句。<br/>当伦从内殿走出准备在伦武士团互送下前往主殿时，看到在旁边徘徊的波。伦和他对视了几秒，在波以为自己身份已经被发现，准备掏枪逃跑时，伦转身走开了。波松了一口气。</p><p>夜晚，波请求暂时离队外出。</p><p>“莱娅，我找到凯洛伦的寝宫位置了，如果不出所料，在那里也能找到他的把柄赫克斯。”<br/>“我们现在还需要修整，不适合展开行动。”<br/>“好吧，但如果我继续卧底，身份被发现怎么办？”<br/>“别丢命。”莱娅留下这三个词便关闭了全息投影。</p><p>“将军，我估计我们起码还需要两年的时间来修整准备。”芬恩在旁建议，罗丝若有所思地看着芬恩。<br/>“波怎么做，让他在那里待上两年？”罗丝心里还是更希望让波尽快归来。<br/>“我相信波知道如何做。”芬恩安慰似的对罗丝说。<br/>“你又不确定皇宫里的局势，我想波能控制住。”<br/>“芬恩是对的，我们必须对达默龙有信心。况且我们的当务之急是设出好的计划，这样才能真正意义上帮助到波。”莱娅走到罗丝面前，拍了拍罗丝的肩膀，“我理解你的心情，但我们只能这么做。”</p><p>画面回到赫克斯和伦的寝宫，波已经提前回到皇宫内，蹑手蹑脚地趁伦武士团都跟随伦出去后翻进内殿。<br/>“哇哦，这里可真够......”波一时不知道如何表达。巨大的花园里有着各种各样稀有的珍贵植物，内殿大厅里走廊内的喷泉正在喷涌汩汩清流。整个走廊被地毯铺满，每一块之间都衔接地恰到好处，整体寂静无比空无一人。<br/>“所以，你把你的乖宝贝姜毛藏到哪里去了？”波自言自语着。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Reborn/重生</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>波被发现踪迹，寻找办法逃跑，赫克斯勉强躲过一劫</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第十一章</p><p>“今日就先谈到这里吧。”伦在会议室里站起来，难以忍受耳边关于要求杀绝抵抗组织余党的吵闹声。<br/>“陛下，我还是强烈认为应当让元帅亲领定局者号追杀干净抵抗组织余党！以防夜长梦多。”吵闹声再一次掀了起来。<br/>“闭嘴！”伦感受得到内殿的不对劲，他需要立刻回去，不能把赫克斯独自放在那里，况且他还生病了....<br/>“我说了，今天就谈到这里。”说罢，伦招手示意伦武士护送回内殿。一路上，伦的脚步飞快，他可以感到赫克斯身边有危险。</p><p>波蹑手蹑脚地摸到一个金碧辉煌的大门口，门虚掩着。波看向里面，看到躺在床上正在熟睡的赫克斯。当他刚刚将门推开，准备进去时，突然听到身后有几个沉重的脚步声。波只好决定另找机会，先火速逃离了现场。从弧形走廊的一个窗户里翻了出去。<br/>而伦此时也已经带着伦武士来到元帅门外，伦注意到门从虚掩的状态变为了半开。<br/>“立刻搜寻整个内殿，找到闯入者。”<br/>伦武士得到命令后便四散开始完成命令。伦缓慢推开门，以防陷阱。当他进去后，立刻跑到床前，看到蜷缩在被子里一动不动的赫克斯，愣了一下，以为自己来晚了一步。他慌了，半跪下来紧握住赫克斯的手，把头低到赫克斯手边。<br/>赫克斯感受到手背上伦的呼吸。<br/>“伦......再让我休息一会，我马上就起来看报告......”虚弱的声音从床上传来，赫克斯没有睁眼，但嘴唇颤抖着说。伦抬起头，长呼一口气，心里暗自庆幸，看来赶回来的时间还是恰好及时。<br/>“不用，你好好休息，不必立刻看报告。”伦跪在床前，闭上眼，低头，在赫克斯头上轻吻了一下，“我去给你找医疗机器人。”伦起身，手从赫克斯的左手手背上拿起，但赫克斯立刻抓住了他的手腕。伦回过头，看到赫克斯半闭着眼睛虚弱地看着他。<br/>“别让别人知道......”<br/>“嗯，你放心。没人会知道的，我马上就回来。”伦余光看到床边的银色光剑，便把它拿起放到赫克斯眼前又不会被意外触发打开的地方，“一个人时小心点。”<br/>赫克斯点了点头，看到离自己眼睛只有十几厘米的光剑，把手缩了回来，将被子裹得更紧了些。<br/>伦走到门外，这次回头轻手特意将门关严。伦武士们已经在等待向他汇报情况。<br/>“说。”<br/>“我们，我们没有在内殿找到任何闯入者。”<br/>“那就扩大范围，我能感到他就在这个宫殿中。确定内殿没有情况那就缓慢扩大搜索范围，挨个筛查，务必给我找出来！我要亲手杀了他。以此告诉其他人未经允许擅闯内殿甚至尝试进入元帅房间的下场。”<br/>“是，陛下。”</p><p>波夜晚躺在寝室里，他需要立刻将刚才所得到的内殿数据传输回去。不过他可能必须想办法立刻离开冲锋队，皇帝可能已经认出了他。</p><p>半夜，医疗机器人给赫克斯打了一针，伦在一旁站着看。<br/>“元帅休息两天应该就会好了。”医疗机器人说完便离开了。伦走近赫克斯。<br/>“嘿，亲爱的，你已经半个标准日没吃东西了，想吃点什么吗？”伦依旧半跪在床前，仿佛在照顾自己最爱的宠物一般照顾生病的赫克斯。<br/>赫克斯摇了摇头，只说了一个词，“水。”<br/>伦转身拿起旁边桌子上的金色水杯，特意加了些热水后放到赫克斯嘴边，这一次赫克斯终于喝了几口。<br/>伦伸手擦去赫克斯嘴角残留的水滴，看着赫克斯把眼睛闭上，他的手始终没有离开赫克斯。他知道现在的元帅的安全感很低。于是他在床前保持姿势以免惊扰到赫克斯，等待估计他睡着后便悄悄松开手，从床的另一侧爬上来，躺在赫克斯和二人枕边的米莉旁。看着面前蜷缩成一团的赫克斯，又看了看两人枕头之间同样熟睡的米莉，伦微笑了一下。面前的元帅就如小奶猫一样的乖巧。<br/>“光，5%。”伦轻声地命令，翻身暗中借助原力将赫克斯抱住，用自己身体的热量捂着面前爱人感到的冰冷，“晚安，亲爱的。”</p><p>但这一夜并不太平。</p><p>噩梦如潮水般涌来，不断冲击着伦的脑海。抵抗组织的导弹炸塌半个内殿，军队出动。他在宫殿外看着宫殿的一角坍塌，一个熟悉的黑发身影，穿着风暴兵的盔甲，在他面前打晕了正在挥舞光剑的元帅，而他仿佛被定在原地一般无法动弹。伦武士团仅剩下一半的人，黑暗的监牢，无边的沙漠，红发拾荒者。一群穿着破烂的人拿着棍子不知在打着地上的什么，血流出很远......<br/>伦喘着粗气醒来，一身冷汗，发现这一切都只是梦，不过能感受到，这是非常真实的梦。<br/>旁边的米莉被伦的惊吓也被吓醒，不满地叫了一声又咪上了眼睛。</p><p>转天，伦立刻决定彻查所有的风暴兵的身份。<br/>“我需要你们所有人，报上自己昨天一天的行程！”伦站在帝国宫殿内所有风暴兵面前，盯着法斯马命令道。<br/>波也站在队列中。<br/>“我们当中，有人昨天竟然尝试刺杀元帅！”<br/>波心头一惊，抬头发现伦正在盯着他。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Reborn/重生</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>伦为了赫克斯的安全决定去抓波，但可惜还是没有抓住</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第十二章</p><p>啪嗒。<br/>赫克斯伸了伸手脚，尝试坐起来，却不小心把光剑碰到地上。米莉爬到他怀里，喵地叫了一声。<br/>“米莉......”赫克斯睁开了眼，面前是黑压压的一片，仅可以看到一丝光。他弯腰在地上摸索着拿起光剑，放到床的一边。<br/>“赫克斯。”伦推开门恰好看到要下地的赫克斯，“给我回床上去。”<br/>“不行，我要把法斯马的报告看了......”赫克斯站在地上，顺着模模糊糊的光线向桌前走去。刚迈出一步就绊了一跤，还好伦的反应及时，使用原力托住了赫克斯。<br/>“你的病还没有好。”伦保持着原力，向前走去，把赫克斯重新抱回床上。<br/>“我除了现在眼睛还有些看不见以外我已经不觉得我哪里还有问题。”赫克斯想挣扎下床，但被伦一把按到床垫上。<br/>“眼睛还看不见就说明病还没有好。”伦轻声细语地说。<br/>“伦......”赫克斯现在才逐渐看清面前的伦。<br/>“相信我，这几天好好休息，你的工作我会替你安排好。有什么需要你就集中注意力想一下，我可以感知到。”伦把被子搭到赫克斯身上。<br/>“那，你会实现我想的所有事？”赫克斯抱着米莉，米莉在他怀里眯着眼睛打盹。<br/>“是的。”<br/>“我想去主殿参与会议。”<br/>“这个不可以，重选一个。”<br/>“但是你说我可以随便选。”赫克斯用一个无辜的眼神看了看伦。<br/>“选个别的。”<br/>“那我要去定局者号上监督工作。”<br/>“我暂时不能让你出宫殿。”<br/>“检查部队训练？”<br/>“这个......也不可以，不过可以考虑明天。”伦的眼神飘到窗户上。<br/>“为什么？”<br/>伦迟疑了一下，不确定是否要告诉赫克斯他昨天差点被刺杀的事情。<br/>“我们，找到了一个叛徒。他昨天擅闯内殿还尝试进入你这里......似乎是我回来的脚步声吓跑了他。我很庆幸我回来的及时，不然我不敢想象后果......”伦握着赫克斯的手，还是选择了直视赫克斯的眼睛，“我基本可以确定他想趁我不在而刺杀你，我不会让他得手，我不能失去你......”<br/>赫克斯动了动嘴唇，但不知道说些什么。<br/>“他穿着风暴兵的盔甲，刚才当被发现时选择制造混乱趁机逃跑。他跑不了多远，我会把他抓回来审问动机......”<br/>“伦，如果杀我是他的目标话，他就不会听见你的脚步而跑了。”赫克斯抬起眼睑，“他想绑架我，以此作为要挟让你们交出科洛桑。”<br/>“他一个人没有那么大胆子，他不是我们的对手。”<br/>“前提是他是一个人。如果他背后有集团支持他呢？比如，抵抗组织，我们的死敌。在现在的局势下，恨我恨你恨到这个地步的恐怕只有他们了。”<br/>“那我们更应该立刻抓住他。”<br/>“趁他还没有联系抵抗组织之前，抓住他。”赫克斯抓了一把臂弯里的米莉，“我会按照你的安排，待在这里哪也不去等你回来。你快去抓他不用担心我。”<br/>“我会留下部分伦武士团把守门外。你注意保护好自己。”伦将桌子上的光剑交到赫克斯手上。<br/>“好。”<br/>赫克斯注视着伦离开房间。<br/>“给我告诉法斯马，发动TIE战机空中搜寻，帮助皇帝的行动。给我全城搜捕那个叛徒。所有飞船禁止出入大气层。巡洋舰立刻进入战斗状态。有情况随时汇报。”赫克斯躺在床上冲门外的伦武士们大喊。<br/>“是的，元帅！”门口传来回答声。</p><p>波跑到一个无人的巷子里，一路上手忙脚乱地随手丢弃盔甲，只拿着一把爆能枪防身。一路跌跌撞撞逃往飞船。他必须在没有BB-8的帮助下逃出去。不过在不熟悉他面孔的风暴兵面前，自己或许还是可以蒙混过关。<br/>伦手持光剑走出宫殿，宽广的大街上已空无一人，大家都不希望给自己惹上麻烦。头顶的TIE战机呼啸而过，搜寻地面上的生命信息。<br/>“给我开始找！”伦侧过头，冲身后的伦武士团大喊一声。</p><p>波跳上飞船，尝试离开大气层。<br/>“未授权的飞船，请你立刻停下，否则我们将开始开火。”<br/>波装作没有听见命令一样，继续飞向外太空。<br/>身后的TIE战机紧随不舍，绿色的光束在波的战机周边飞过。<br/>出了大气层，看到被三艘巡洋舰堵住去路。波在和巡洋舰舰长沟通通过的同时，设置好了超空间跳跃路线。<br/>“我没功夫跟你废话了。”波说完这句，便从巡洋舰下跳走，留下一串蓝色的留影。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Reborn/重生</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>伦和赫克斯有了宝宝了</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第十三章</p><p>“三艘巡洋舰，四个TIE战机编队，完全的大气层封锁，不计其数的风暴兵围堵。然后你们告诉我说你们这都跟丢了叛徒？”傍晚的高层会议上，元帅出现在主殿外，一边喊着一边走进来。伦暗中用原力为赫克斯拉开椅子，法斯马站在会议桌旁，头略微底下。<br/>“我以为你还在休息中。”伦淡淡地说。<br/>“陛下，我已经完全康复了。”赫克斯刻意重读了完全两个字，伦的嘴角有些微妙地上扬。<br/>“法斯马？”赫克斯示意法斯马进行汇报。<br/>法斯马停顿了两秒，“元帅，他无视并躲闪过我们TIE战机的追捕，随后跳入超空间而跑......”<br/>“说些我不知道的。”<br/>宫殿里一片寂静。<br/>“对不起，元帅。我会为此时负责。”法斯马已然不知如何说出赫克斯想要的话，她清楚赫克斯在气头上会做出些什么。为了自保她只能这么说。<br/>伦伸出手，原力掐住法斯马的脖子，越锁越紧。<br/>“求你......”法斯马的喉咙里发出求饶的声音，在场的其他军官无一敢出面阻止伦的动作的人。<br/>“伦。”赫克斯提醒了伦。伦这才松开手，法斯马重重地摔在地上，跪在地上挣扎着呼吸。</p><p>两年后</p><p>赫克斯和伦守在门外，透过玻璃看向里面他们想办法用原力基因合成出的宝宝。<br/>此时有几个医疗机器人在旁忙前忙后，哭啼声从玻璃内传来，冰冷的护具让宝宝感到恐惧。伦将手放在玻璃上，用原力将室内温度升起，宝宝很快停止了哭啼。<br/>医疗机器人将宝宝托出保养室，伦和赫克斯小心翼翼地接过她。<br/>“她很健康。”医疗机器人说。<br/>伦看着臂弯里的宝宝，“她继承了你的发色，赫克斯。”<br/>“她也继承了你的原力。”赫克斯伸出手指，碰了碰宝宝的脸，宝宝被逗的咯咯直笑，“你觉得她应该叫什么名字？”<br/>伦考虑了一下，“艾米莉亚。”<br/>“艾米莉亚，这是个好名字。”<br/>“她，叫艾米莉亚·赫克斯。”伦笑着把宝宝举起来，宝宝开心地伸着小手向赫克斯，希望让赫克斯抱着她。<br/>赫克斯伸手接过宝宝，“你要她和我一个姓？”<br/>“是的。太多的人认识我知道我的名字，和我一个姓可能会让她陷入不必要的麻烦。但是你不同，赫克斯。这样做也是给她的一个保护，我不能接受你们两个人任何一个出现问题。”<br/>“好。”赫克斯点了点头，把艾米莉亚抱进自己的长袍下，在伦的护送下回到内殿。为隐瞒住孩子的存在，他们刻意回避了以往经常走的路线，反而是从秘密入口穿过层层迷宫回到内殿。迷宫内布满陷阱，只有伦和赫克斯才知道正确路线。</p><p>赫克斯把孩子放到婴儿车上，伏在床沿上看着艾米莉亚。<br/>“她真美。”赫克斯发出细微的赞叹的声音。<br/>“她继承了你身上很多特点。”伦略微趴在赫克斯背后，顺着赫克斯的肩膀看着艾米。<br/>“我会给她最好的一切，一切我曾经想得到却没有得到的。我不会让她经历我所经历的，我会和我父亲不同。”赫克斯的语气变的有些悲哀。<br/>“当然，她是我们帝国的公主，她理当拥有一切。”伦亲吻赫克斯的脖侧，留下一个泛红的印记。<br/>赫克斯转过身，用手托住伦的脸，拥吻上去。他们互相拥抱着，吻着，旋转着，倒到床上。</p><p>赫克斯腰部酸痛着醒来，扭头看到还在自己旁边沉睡的伦，如同章鱼一般压在自己身上。<br/>赫克斯推开伦，下床走到婴儿床床边，观察艾米莉亚需要些什么。但是她还是在沉睡，于是赫克斯便走进浴室，准备开始新一天的工作。</p><p>看似平静的早上暗藏玄机。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Reborn/重生</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>抵抗组织来袭科洛桑</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第十四章</p><p>这天中午，伦刚刚给艾米莉亚喂完奶粉后，就感受到一股突入起来的不适。<br/>伦武士匆忙推开门，向伦致礼后说，“陛下，您还是快来作战室吧。”<br/>伦低头看了看刚刚吃饱的艾米莉亚，犹豫了一下，但还是将她从婴儿车上抱起，放到他和元帅的床上，床垫柔软至极又宽大华丽。一个小婴儿放进去完全不引人瞩目，只要，她不要发出哭啼声。<br/>作战室中，元帅正对着巨大的天空全息投影思考。<br/>“陛下，有大量抵抗组织的飞船跳出超空间进入科洛桑领空。”<br/>“他们几乎都是奔着皇宫而来。”<br/>伦警惕地看了眼元帅。<br/>“护盾开启？”伦踱步走到赫克斯身边。<br/>“护盾早已开启，但宫内负责作战的风暴兵数量不足，我们需要支援。”法斯马说。<br/>“米塔卡将军呢？他手下的风暴兵都去哪里了？”伦质问道。他走到赫克斯身后的窗前，向下俯视，抵抗组织的人正在和风暴兵激烈交战。<br/>“孩子怎么样？”赫克斯没有回头，用只有他们二人能听到的音量轻声地询问。<br/>“她暂时安全。”伦用同样的音量回答。<br/>“嗯，”赫克斯平缓了一下情绪，“给我接通全息广播。”<br/>全息广播接通了，宫殿正门外巨大的投影映射在抵抗军面前，足有四、五层楼高。<br/>“抵抗组织的渣滓们听好了，这里是赫克斯元帅。你们只有一分钟的时间考虑是立即投降还是继续与我们作对。若是现在投降我可以保证你们不死。若继续抵抗，一律格杀勿论。同样，科洛桑的人民，凡是参与进抵抗军一起制造混乱破坏秩序的行动，一律被视作叛国罪处理。帝国会做出公正的审判。”<br/>全息画面静止了，赫克斯和伦给了他们一分钟的考虑时间。但无人放下武器，赫克斯的脸色变的更差了。<br/>“这是你们自找的。”<br/>风暴兵立刻举枪开始扫射。</p><p>波带着芬恩穿过外殿慌乱逃窜的军官们，顺利来到幽辟的内殿。<br/>“来吧，找到那里给他们炸了。”<br/>波带着芬恩溜到元帅门外，在墙壁上安装好炸弹。爆炸的响声惊醒了床上的艾米莉亚和米莉森特。艾米莉亚立刻开始哭闹起来。在作战室的伦也立刻感到艾米莉亚的危险。<br/>“糟了。”赫克斯对视上伦的眼神，立即明白过来发生了什么。<br/>“艾米莉亚！”他们几乎同时冲出作战室。</p><p>波和芬恩走近被炸塌一边的卧室，但不见赫克斯，反而是听到了婴儿的哭泣声。他们顺着哭声来到床边，看到了还在襁褓中的艾米莉亚。<br/>“他们两个还养了一个小崽子？”芬恩惊呼道。<br/>“我不觉得这一定是他们的孩子。”<br/>“她一定是，一定是。你看她的发色和赫克斯的简直是一样，她的眼睛也同样是浅蓝色。这一定是他们的孩子。”芬恩拔出爆能枪对准了艾米莉亚。米莉见状立刻扑向枪口保护艾米莉亚，不过被芬恩一把甩到地上，磕到床沿晕了过去。<br/>“芬恩你想做什么？”波诧异地看着芬恩。<br/>“杀了他们的崽子。”芬恩咬牙切齿地说，“给蕾伊给霍斯尼亚的几十亿生灵报仇。”<br/>“你冷静点！她只是个婴儿。”波伸手够向艾米莉亚，同时极力阻止芬恩按下扳机。<br/>“一个长大后可能会毁掉一切的婴儿！”芬恩打开保险，瞄准了艾米莉亚。但是手颤抖着，一直没有按下扳机。<br/>“芬恩，把枪放下。”波把大声哭啼的艾米莉亚抱进怀里，安慰着。<br/>但是此时赫克斯和伦带领着一众伦武士追杀到门口，恰好看到芬恩拿枪对着自己的孩子。<br/>伦扔出光剑，打掉芬恩手中的枪，又用原力控制光剑飞回了伦的手里。<br/>“把，孩子，放，下。”赫克斯阴着脸说。<br/>波和芬恩慌张地看着门口已经准备大开杀戒的伦和赫克斯。<br/>“呃......芬恩快跑！”波抱着孩子就冲向窗口。但被伦一把原力抓住脖子，伦武士蜂拥而上，按倒了波，赫克斯立刻把波手中的艾米莉亚抢了回来。艾米莉亚大声地哭泣，害怕地蜷缩在赫克斯的臂弯里。<br/>不过芬恩已经跳出窗户准备跑回莱娅身边。<br/>“陛下，我们是否需要追捕另一个犯人？”伦武士团把波拷住，向审讯室走去。<br/>“不用，他的朋友们会来救他的。”伦看着赫克斯和赫克斯怀里的艾米莉亚，收起了光剑。又把床边的米莉森特抱了起来。<br/>“这里很不安全了，我们需要离开。”赫克斯抱着艾米莉亚，把她依旧放到自己的长袍下，走向正殿的卧室，伦在旁陪同。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Reborn/重生</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>艾米莉亚险些中毒</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第十五章</p><p>艾米莉亚对新房间有些不太适应。新的房间没有原先的内殿宽大，华丽。为了隐瞒自己的所在，伦给赫克斯选择了一个普通军官的房间。自己同样和以往一样住在赫克斯的隔壁，不过更多时候还是会来赫克斯这里过夜。<br/>“她一直不停止哭闹。”赫克斯抱着艾米莉亚，幽怨地看了看站在门边的伦。此时他们都换成普通军官的衣服，被替换衣服的军官则换上了元帅和皇帝的衣服。<br/>“她喜欢你原来衣服上的流苏。”<br/>“你怎么知道的。”赫克斯给艾米莉亚开始沏奶粉喝，希望这样可以安慰一下宝宝的情绪。<br/>“我，读了一下她的想法。”伦坐到赫克斯的床上，抱起艾米莉亚看着赫克斯做奶粉。<br/>“那你去想办法给她弄到流苏。还有，以后别让我再知道你原力读她的思想。”赫克斯说，“你知道我最讨厌这个。”<br/>“好吧好吧，听你的。”伦无奈地摇摇头，“我待会要去亲自审判犯人，你要一起来吗？”<br/>“当然，我很想亲自用剑砍了他碰我孩子的手。”赫克斯将奶粉小心地倒进瓶子里，恰恰好好满瓶。<br/>“我可以在你砍的时候确保他无法反抗你。”伦看着面前生气的赫克斯，脸上露出一抹稍纵即逝的笑容，不过被赫克斯敏锐地察觉到。<br/>“你笑什么？”赫克斯一边喂奶粉一边说。艾米莉亚停止了哭闹，开始安安静静地喝奶。<br/>“没事，觉得你刚才的样子在我眼里有些可爱。”<br/>赫克斯厌恶地看了看伦。<br/>伦注意到了这个眼神。赫克斯不喜欢被别人称作可爱。<br/>“她饿了。”伦巧妙地避免了和赫克斯接下来的吵架。</p><p>审讯室里，波被控制在椅子上，手脚被拷住，无法挣脱。赫克斯站在他面前，伦就在赫克斯的身后。<br/>一个响亮的耳光打在波的脸上。波被这个冲击打醒了。<br/>“你们有什么计划？”<br/>波茫然地看着赫克斯，“你知道么，你现在这个样子让我......”没等波说完，伦用原力掐住了波的脖子。<br/>“回答，问题。”<br/>“好......好......的。我......我回答。”波瞬间被掐住无法喘气。<br/>伦松开原力锁喉。<br/>“我，我们想进入你们宫殿看看。”波大口喘着气，“参观参观什么的。”<br/>“更深层的计划呢？”赫克斯背着手围着波开始踱步。<br/>“呃，如果你一定要我说的话......我们想比赛谁先能把帝国的元帅骗上床，能操到的话......”波再一次卡住说话。<br/>伦已经有些忍无可忍了。<br/>“你，再说一次？”伦走到波的面前，伸出手直接掐住波的脖子，毫不犹豫，也丝毫没有用原力。<br/>赫克斯此时的脸上写满了嫌弃与气愤。不过他还并没有想像伦一样地渴望掐死波。<br/>“住手，伦。你答应我的，我亲自砍了他。”赫克斯的左手搭到伦伸出的胳膊上，此时波已经被掐的满脸通红。<br/>伦眼神中充满怒火，不过还是放下了隔壁。赫克斯将伦稍微推远了一步，迅速转身反手啪的一声，给了波一个耳光。<br/>波的头顺势偏到一侧。<br/>“守卫！把他给我看好了。”波转身拂袖而去，伦跟着赫克斯一起离开审讯室。<br/>赫克斯走的飞快回到房间。<br/>“如果不是你阻止我我可能已经掐死他了。”伦坐在椅子上，看着赫克斯安慰着宝宝。<br/>“我不想提这个。”<br/>宝宝在此开始了哭闹。<br/>“她又饿了。”伦走到桌前，拿起桌子上还剩了一半的奶瓶，想要喂给艾米莉亚。<br/>在奶嘴碰到艾米莉亚的嘴的一瞬间，赫克斯的脑海里突然浮现出布伦多尔的死相，这让他突然间地不适。赫克斯突然推开了奶瓶，艾米莉亚因为没有喝到一点奶而有些生气。<br/>“我给她换一瓶。这瓶已经喝过了。”赫克斯把艾米莉亚放进伦怀里，接过奶瓶打开奶嘴准备倒掉。但是心里再一次突然想到了自己的那个混蛋父亲，布伦多尔。他拧瓶盖的手停止了动作。<br/>“你怎么了？”伦不解地看着赫克斯，不过赫克斯仿佛并没有听到这句话一样。“赫克斯？”<br/>这让赫克斯突然惊醒回来，他满脑子里都是布伦多尔的死相。<br/>“没事。”赫克斯皱着眉头继续拧开瓶盖，在倒出去的一瞬间手再次犹豫地停住。赫克斯将手收了回来，并没有倒掉奶粉，而是立刻向门外走去。<br/>“你去哪？”伦跟了上去。<br/>“化验室！”赫克斯不知道自己为什么会在喂给艾米莉亚奶的瞬间想到布伦多尔，而且是布伦多尔的死相。直觉告诉他这不是简单的联想，他已经多年没有想过布伦多尔。赫克斯害怕真的是自己所想的这样。<br/>“我跟你一起去，我先把艾米放回摇篮里。”伦说着就回头想把艾米莉亚放回摇篮。<br/>“不，抱着她一起去，我不放心。”赫克斯急忙回过头，阻止伦把艾米莉亚放回去。<br/>“只是去化验室，她不会出事。”<br/>“不。你就，相信我，好吗。”赫克斯不知如何解释。<br/>“好吧。”伦把艾米莉亚藏到自己长袍下，和赫克斯一同离开房间。<br/>窗外传来了一些窸窸窣窣的声音。<br/>“分析这里的化学成分。”赫克斯滴了一滴奶粉到试验板上，周围飞着一些机器人帮助进行化验。伦抱着艾米莉亚站在旁边。<br/>在短暂的分析后，“我希望结果不要和我想的一样。”赫克斯慌张着看着伦。伦从未见过赫克斯如此的慌张失措。<br/>“没事的，我在这里。不会有事的。”伦伸手搭在赫克斯的肩膀上。<br/>“嗯。”<br/>“陛下，元帅。分析结果出来了。”机器人说，“这个奶粉液滴中含有致命浓度的毒素。一滴酒足矣毒死一个成年人。被毒死的人的死相会非常难看......”<br/>“金甲虫......”赫克斯嘟囔了一句。<br/>“是的，元帅。正是此物的毒。”<br/>赫克斯彻底地瘫坐在椅子上。<br/>伦急忙伸手想要搂住赫克斯，不过赫克斯更先地抱住伦并且看着伦的眼睛。<br/>“有人要拿她报仇。”赫克斯颤抖的说出这句话，“金甲虫，是布伦多尔的死因，他就是被金甲虫毒死的。”<br/>“不管是谁他都不会得逞的。”伦紧紧地搂着赫克斯，仿佛只有这一秒钟的时间一样。<br/>“伦......我从没有像现在这样害怕过......”<br/>“我会查出是谁下的毒的。”伦在赫克斯耳边轻声安慰。<br/>“嗯。”赫克斯点了点头，抱着伦，紧皱眉头闭上眼睛。艾米莉亚在他们拥抱之间打着盹睡着了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Reborn/重生</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>有人潜入皇宫企图绑架赫克斯和艾米莉亚未遂</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他们回到房间，在开门后的一瞬间听到窗外传来一个清脆的金属撞击声。<br/>“谁！”伦立刻打开光剑冲到窗户旁边，看到一个深色的身影从下面一闪而过。<br/>伦想要越出窗户追过去，却被赫克斯阻止。<br/>“他这次没有得手，他还会再来的。”赫克斯说。<br/>“没有地方是安全的。”<br/>“嗯。”赫克斯低头看了看沉睡的艾米，心里想到了自己的过去。</p><p>在宫殿围墙外，黑影脱下了身上的长袍。<br/>“我失手了。”芬恩站在黑影面前。<br/>“还会有机会的，会有机会给蕾伊报仇的。”芬恩握紧双拳，“我要你再帮我做一件事。”<br/>黑影接过芬恩给的全息盘，上面有两个闪着蓝色荧光的3D投影。是波和赫克斯。<br/>“把波救出来，顺便把赫克斯也带出来，两个都要活的。”<br/>“这是个更艰巨的任务，我需要加价。”<br/>“你要多少钱我都可以给，前提是你完成任务。”芬恩叉着腰，环顾了四周，放低了声音，“我想你不希望别人都知道你失手了吧。”<br/>黑影停顿了几秒钟，随后便转身离开了。</p><p>波在审讯室内昏昏沉沉睡了过去，赫克斯在监控中看着一切。赫克斯明白，只要波在他们手里，就一定有机会把抵抗组织一网打尽。</p><p>“芬恩，你晚上去哪里了？”莱娅看到芬恩很晚才回到巡洋舰上，感到不解。<br/>“呃，没事，就是，去到处看看。”<br/>“需要我和你说多少次你才能记住，现在他们控制的区域没有对我们是安全的地方。”莱娅感受到芬恩的紧张，“我知道你在乎波，我们都在乎他。我们会想办法把他救回来，但是现在他只能靠自己。”</p><p>一个黑影再一次潜入赫克斯的房间中。他环顾四周，并没有发现伦的踪影，只看见了熟睡的赫克斯和躺在他手边的艾米莉亚。正当他准备走向赫克斯时，突然听到窗外有摩挲的声音，这让他有些战栗。他躲到床下，伦也在此时回来了。他犹豫了一下，躺到赫克斯的旁边。赫克斯对伦的到来似乎并不感到惊讶。<br/>“伦。”赫克斯带着睡意地嘟囔了一句。<br/>“睡觉吧。”伦把光剑拿到枕下，剑刃处冲着外面，而赫克斯的光剑则正放在他床侧，远离开艾米莉亚的位置。<br/>军官的房间很明显没有自己的宫殿套房舒适，这让赫克斯花了好一阵才睡着。但身旁的伦却几乎整夜没睡，他在进屋的一瞬间便原力感知到屋中还有除他自己，赫克斯和艾米莉亚以外的第四个人。他不敢打草惊蛇，只有耐心是最好的办法。<br/>床下的赏金猎人也是更多的按耐不住，他知道这一次是没有希望了，便感觉伦也睡着后决定从床下爬出来顺着窗户溜走。不过在快到窗户的边缘上，他感到自己被一股无形的力量控制住了。<br/>“如果你再敢出现在我们身边，我绝对杀了你。”伦的声音在他身后响起，“今天为了不打扰元帅的睡眠我就先不杀你，不过不代表我原谅你。现在，赶紧滚蛋！”伦用原力把他扔出了窗口。<br/>这一次他不知道如何回见客户，便联合了芬恩一起组织了一个计划。也就是在赫克斯和伦均不在艾米莉亚身边时，悄悄地带走艾米莉亚，这样足矣分开伦和赫克斯。他们必然会分头寻找，这时再单独对元帅下手，就简单的多了。<br/>芬恩对这个计划表示满意，他也从没有告诉过莱娅这个计划，因为他清楚，莱娅是绝对不会答应他的。他想复仇，只能一个人去做。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Reborn/重生</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>赫克斯和艾米莉亚被绑架到抵抗组织舰船，凯洛伦急了</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“她真可爱。”一个风暴兵说。<br/>在温暖的房间中，赫克斯在艾米莉亚的身边看着数据板，上面写满当前形式状况的数据和估算。<br/>“是的，她是。”赫克斯把手轻放到她头上，回应风暴兵的话，“皇帝目前在哪里？”<br/>“他现在和伦武士团正在外面。”<br/>“嗯，你退下吧。”赫克斯拿起桌子上还温热的奶瓶，放到艾米莉亚嘴边，另一只手在数据板上先来点去发送命令。<br/>突然间房门再次打开，是两位风暴兵。赫克斯下意识地扔下奶瓶去抓取光剑，可还不等点燃光剑，艾米莉亚就被用爆能枪抵住头。赫克斯僵住了。<br/>“你们是谁？”赫克斯努力地控制自己的情绪不让情绪流露出来。<br/>“你很快就会知道。起来，带着她跟我走。否则一个也别想活。”对方把枪握的更紧了一些。<br/>赫克斯紧张得向门口瞄了一眼，发现一个风暴兵倒在门口，不是晕倒就是死了。对方注意到他眼神的游离。<br/>“在找救兵？他们可都和皇帝一起出去了。”对方的语气似乎变得有些满意，“现在，乖乖地走吧，元帅？”<br/>艾米莉亚在枪口的对准下害怕地哭了出来，赫克斯赶紧把她抱在怀里。对方有些不耐烦，向艾米莉亚的小床里开了一枪。红色的光束瞬间在小床上留下一个洞。<br/>“走，我不会再说一遍。”<br/>赫克斯看了看艾米莉亚，又抬头看了看对方。咬着牙和他们离开王宫。一路上无人阻拦。<br/>在把赫克斯和艾米莉亚放到穿梭机上后，两位风暴兵脱下盔甲，一位是个赏金猎人，而另一位是芬恩。<br/>“叛徒！”赫克斯在看到芬恩出现时愤怒地大喊出来。<br/>穿梭机快速升空，消失在宇宙里。</p><p>伦花了不少时间才意识到这是个骗局。他尝试用原力告知赫克斯，但反而感受到赫克斯并不在皇宫里。伦匆忙赶回房间，发现门口倒着一位风暴兵，胸口被爆能枪击穿。伦预感到事情不对劲，打开门发现里面空无一人，艾米莉亚的小床里还有一个焦黑色的洞。<br/>伦立刻尝试用原力感知艾米莉亚和赫克斯，他可以感受到他们还活着，但并不在科洛桑。<br/>伦终于明白发生了什么，他愤怒地抽出光剑，把艾米的小床砍得稀烂，身后的伦武士们吓得连忙后退几步。<br/>“定位他们。”伦侧过头命令伦武士团，“找到他们！”<br/>伦武士团条件反射般从房间里退了出去，没人想在暴怒的凯洛面前多待一秒。</p><p>芬恩给赫克斯和艾米莉亚套上伪装，爆能枪口抵在赫克斯腰后，手中拿着从赫克斯身上夺下的光剑，促使着他快步穿过抵抗组织的人群。赫克斯被芬恩推进空无一人的审讯室。<br/>“把她交给我。”芬恩面无表情地说，“她会不会受到伤害完全取决于你的决定。”<br/>赫克斯抱艾米莉亚的手在颤抖，但没有放松。他此时除了自己以外不相信任何人。自然也不会轻易将艾米莉亚交到对面这个叛徒手上。<br/>“我为什么要相信你会不会伤害她？”<br/>“因为你别无选择。”芬恩打开赫克斯的光剑，任意挥舞两下。赫克斯下意识地后退。<br/>芬恩关闭光剑，从赫克斯手中接过艾米莉亚，期间光剑剑头方向一直没有从赫克斯的方向离开。芬恩抱稳艾米莉亚后，一脚踹到赫克斯腿上，拿起手边的电击棒，扔到赫克斯身上，这让赫克斯在地上一阵抽搐。<br/>在芬恩刚准备关上门带走艾米莉亚时，波恰好路过。<br/>“嘿，你回来了。”波拍了下芬恩的肩膀。<br/>“啊，是的。”芬恩支支吾吾地说，“我刚刚执行任务回来。”<br/>波顺着门缝看向里面，看到被电倒在地的赫克斯元帅。<br/>“你把他带回来......”波惊呼道，“这会给所有人惹上麻烦，你真的不怕......”<br/>“嘿嘿嘿，冷静，冷静。皇帝不会猜到他的元帅现在的位置。至少现在不会知道。我们从他口中得到情报后就把他随便扔到一个星球上去，没人会知道......”<br/>芬恩抬起手想安慰住波，但不小心露出艾米莉亚。<br/>“你还......?”波瞪圆了眼睛，不知道如何是好，“你有计划，对吗？”<br/>芬恩左右观察一下，确保周围没有任何人在偷听，“我有机会。你相信我吗？”<br/>“我，当然。”波再次向审讯室里的赫克斯看了一眼，关上门。<br/>“我们为蕾伊报仇。”芬恩坚定地说。</p><p>此时在科洛桑，伦坐在主殿皇座上，一脸阴沉。<br/>“陛下，我们已经锁定大致星域。”一位伦武士快步走进来报告。<br/>伦的眼皮向上抬了一下，这是伦武士已多年未见的眼神。冷酷，愤怒，令人不寒而栗。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Reborn/重生</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>赫克斯被注射液体昏迷，艾米莉亚被海盗夺走，不知生死，莱娅发现被芬恩偷绑架到船上的赫克斯，出于对抵抗组织未来安危的考虑，她决定帮助赫克斯逃出抵抗组织。</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>这章后面进入全文高潮部分</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>赫克斯醒来，发现自己在一间审讯室中，手脚被绑住，无法动弹。他看到自己的光剑就在不远处的桌子上，可能是芬恩放到那里的。他闭上眼睛集中精力，张开手，尝试用原力拿取光剑。但光剑只是轻微动了一下，反而是赫克斯脸憋得发红，也无法做到原力拿取。赫克斯大喘着气，放弃了这个想法。他开始环顾四周，寻找可以出去的路。<br/>“怎么，在找逃跑的路吗？”在赫克斯的头顶，一个浑厚的声音传来，“别费力气了，这个审讯室建造的最初目的就是关押你这样的罪犯。”<br/>“你是谁？”赫克斯询问，同时用左手尝试从铁圈的禁锢中挤出来。<br/>扬声器里的声音似乎在考虑些什么，没有回答。<br/>“我问你是谁？”赫克斯提高音量。<br/>“你会知道的。”说完，扬声器中的声音不见了。<br/>赫克斯腿脚酸痛地被绑在审讯室中，距离他被绑架到这里已经过去快18小时，但他滴水未进。突然间他感到手腕里似乎被注射进了什么，瞬间昏迷过去。</p><p>一艘海盗船出现在抵抗组织舰船附近。<br/>“斯纳瑞，打开干扰器，准备登舰。”船长泽莱说。<br/>“遵命，长官。”</p><p>抵抗组织舰船上乱作一团，在医疗舱的艾米莉亚被吓得再次哭了出来。外面所有人都在急得跑来跑去。<br/>泽来在一众手下的互送下经过医疗舱准备前往甲板，但他注意到婴儿的哭声。<br/>“我们来看看这是个什么小可爱？”泽莱说着就走进医疗舱，走到艾米身边，“你好，小不点。”<br/>“理她远点。”一个抵抗组织士兵举枪站在门口，枪口对准泽莱，为避免误伤婴儿，他开启了击晕模式，“你们不会想在这孩子身上惹上麻烦。”<br/>泽莱看了一眼他的手下，手指悄悄地做了个手势。<br/>“哦，当然，士兵。我当然不想在这孩子身上惹上麻烦。所以，我不会伤害她，至于你，我可不保证这点。”就像是一个信号，这个抵抗组织士兵瞬间被击倒。<br/>“看来他们不怎么欢迎我们啊......带上孩子，我们走。”<br/>不论艾米如何哭闹，最终还是被带上海盗船，消失地无影无踪。</p><p>“长官......”芬恩站在舰桥上，盯着眼前紧张的士兵，“她，被海盗劫走了，我没能阻止他们。”<br/>“不，这或许，还是件好事。正好让别人去替我们做这个脏事。”芬恩的嘴角微微上扬，若有所思的说。<br/>“芬恩，这是怎么回事？”莱娅从芬恩身后走来，舰船上刚才的突发事件惊扰到她。<br/>芬恩惊讶地回头，没有想到莱娅会出现在这里，不过既然她来了，这也必须瞒着她关于赫克斯和婴儿的事。<br/>“将军，这只是一些海盗，不过我们已经把他们赶走，您不用担心。”<br/>“我希望如此。”<br/>莱娅，眼神恰好碰到那位士兵，士兵紧张的神色让莱娅有一种不好的预感，“你跟我来。”<br/>士兵紧张的看了看芬恩，又和莱娅一起离开甲板。一路上莱娅甚至不需要原力就可以观察到士兵的紧张。<br/>“现在，告诉我。刚才是怎么回事？”莱娅看着身体有些颤抖的士兵，也想不出什么话来安慰他。<br/>“将军，他们，他们带走了一个婴儿，是，是我们之前......不，是芬恩长官之前，带回来的。”<br/>“慢慢说。”<br/>“我那天在巡逻时看到芬恩长官抱着一个婴儿从审讯室方向走过来，走到医疗舱去，然后他把婴儿放到了那里。我也不知道这个婴儿是谁的，但是，从审讯室带过来，我想这个孩子肯定有什么特殊之处......<br/>“我还在更早之前看到芬恩长官带了一个什么人进来，那个人看着很低调。但我能发现他的不同......那个人，有着一头红发，或者说是姜色头发。”<br/>莱娅越听越觉得不可思议，她希望不要是那个人，但所有证据都指向他。若是这件事惹怒或已经惹怒现在的皇帝，后果可能是灾难性的。为了打消自己的顾虑，也是为了确定自己的猜疑，她和士兵走进审讯室走廊。<br/>所有的审讯室中只是三间是开启状态，莱娅用原力感受，很轻松便找到赫克斯所在的房间。打开门进去，发现赫克斯还不省人事地瘫在审讯椅上。<br/>“不......”莱娅像被雷击中似的，向后退了两步。她曾无数次禁止波和芬恩绑架元帅，但眼前的事实告诉她失败了。也就是说，现在的皇帝很有可能已经知道他元帅的失踪，如果想要查的话，很轻松就查到抵抗组织头上。到这时候一切都晚了。<br/>“将军，您没事吧。”士兵立刻扶住莱娅。<br/>“你立刻去拿些食物，水和药品来，记住，避开人群。”<br/>“是，将军。”<br/>“等等，如果有人，尤其是芬恩若是遇到你，问你在做什么，你就说我有些不适，派你去拿些东西的。”莱娅转过头，看着眼前几乎奄奄一息的赫克斯，“并且把门带上，回来时敲三下门，这算是个暗号。”<br/>“是，将军。”</p><p>莱娅回头看到桌上的光剑，这把和凯洛•伦的那把有些不同，但同样是十字光剑。她打开光剑，亮橘色的剑刃发出蜂鸣声。莱娅把光剑放回原处，为赫克斯打开枷锁，把他搬到后方的金属长椅上。<br/>莱娅调整好呼吸，把手放到赫克斯的腹部，开始把生命原力传输给赫克斯。不过似乎赫克斯并不是因为太久没有进食而昏迷，莱娅可以感到在赫克斯的血液中流着一个特殊的物质，一个并非原力可以解开的物质。<br/>莱娅抓过赫克斯的手腕，可以很明显看到有几个针口。她努力回想在审讯室中，哪种液体可以使人变得如此昏迷？正当她在努力寻找解药时，门响起了三声敲门声，是士兵回来了。<br/>“将军，我按您的要求都拿过来了......”士兵看向审讯椅后方，很不理解莱娅的做法，“将军？”<br/>“放在这里，我们必须让他走。这件事，你不能告诉任何人，懂吗？”<br/>“是，将军。”<br/>“现在把这管针剂注射到他身上。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Reborn/重生</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>莱娅决心帮助赫克斯，海盗们猜到艾米莉亚身世，决定将艾米还给帝国，伦皇帝得到抵抗组织舰船坐标，派出大量舰船前往迎战抢回爱人和孩子</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>这章中有部分备注部分，用括号加数字方式标出。在end note里我写上我的备注内容。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“这个孩子，看起来蛮可爱的。”泽莱说。<br/>“长官，我们能否，把她卖了，或者......”一位手下说。<br/>泽莱给了他一个警告的眼神，这位手下立刻会意地闭嘴。<br/>“这个孩子绝不是普通的孩子。”<br/>“您怎么知道？”斯纳瑞说。<br/>“现在帝国悬赏重金杀抵抗组织成员，理由是他们抢走了皇帝的两个宝贝，而在这抵抗组织整艘船上，我能看到的最不寻常的东西，就是这个孩子。”泽莱说，“除了他们，也没人敢惹脑现在的皇帝，不是么？更何况，若是同时惹恼的还是一位父亲......一位，皇帝父亲......”<br/>“那，我们给他们送回去？”<br/>“送回去，同样是在找死。如果这个孩子出生这么久，我们这样消息灵通的人还都不知道有这么一位公主存在，只能证明一件事，他们不想别人知道她的存在。给她送回去等于是在跟他们说我们知道她的存在，也就等同于明摆着让他们来杀了我们。”<br/>“那我们该怎么办。”<br/>泽莱低头想了想，“给他们把抵抗组织舰船位置发过去，就说我们找到了他们的藏身点。等到时候一片混乱时，我们再把这个孩子放到他们能看到的位置，最好是，元帅能看到的位置。和元帅交易总比和皇帝交易要轻松很多。”<br/>该死的原力使用者。泽莱心中暗骂一句。</p><p>赫克斯缓缓睁开眼睛，看见莱娅坐在自己旁边。她的身边还站着一位士兵，莱娅给士兵一个眼神士兵，士兵转身从桌子上拿过来食物和水放到赫克斯面前。虽然分量不多，但都制作精致。<br/>赫克斯狐疑地警惕着，眼光不时飘到光剑的位置。<br/>莱娅示意赫克斯可以把食物吃掉，但赫克斯迟迟不动手。莱娅很奇怪地想了想，才注意到盘子里没有准备刀叉。她尴尬的回头告诉士兵去取刀叉过来。可当士兵把刀叉准备扔到赫克斯面前时，被莱娅夺过来，轻轻地放到赫克斯眼前，这个细微的动作让赫克斯更加疑惑。<br/>“没事的，吃吧。”莱娅说。<br/>赫克斯的手慢慢伸向刀叉，犹豫的看了一眼莱娅，又低头切开一个做成精致小点心样子的东西。食物微微有些凉，不过口感很好，有些酸，但恰好符合赫克斯的口味。虽然这里的食物远比不上科洛桑皇宫里的食物，但在自己这个处境下也算是不错了。<br/>在莱娅看赫克斯吃得差不多后，便准备问赫克斯一些话。<br/>“你有个孩子。”<br/>赫克斯没有说话，仿佛是在揣测莱娅话语中的另一层含义。<br/>“你不想知道一些她的现状吗？”<br/>听到这句话的赫克斯仿佛想到了什么，张了张嘴，但把到嘴边的话咽了回去。他不知道自己该不该问，他害怕自己接受不住事实。<br/>“孩子母亲是谁？”<br/>赫克斯摇了摇头。<br/>“或者我应该问，孩子另一个父亲是谁？”<br/>赫克斯眼中再次闪过一丝光，不过这一次是更加冷酷的光，不过这个眼神随即便消逝掉。<br/>“她是，我，和皇帝的，孩子。”赫克斯一字一顿地说，“艾米莉亚，是利用我们的基因合成出来的孩子，不过她是真的，情感是真的。我为了她什么都会去做，伦也是一样。”<br/>“我相信你的皇帝陛下此时正在疯狂地找你。不过我们不能直接将你交出去，出于对我们自身安全的考虑。<br/>“我帮你的第一理由是，你的孩子，艾米莉亚。在，不久前，被海盗劫持走了。”莱娅说。<br/>“你说什么？”赫克斯立刻抬起头，眼睛里充满怒火，仿佛下一秒便要吞噬掉眼前的莱娅和她身边的士兵。<br/>“不过我想如果他们足够聪明的话，可以推断出她的大体身份，至少不会轻易杀掉她或卖掉她或怎么样。”<br/>“你怎么知道。”<br/>“因为现在全银河系都在要求追杀我们。理由是我们夺走了皇帝的两个宝贝。如果之前达默龙和芬恩潜入宫殿探查信息没有失误的话，那两个宝贝恐怕就是你和你的孩子吧。”<br/>赫克斯稍微冷静了一些，想要继续听莱娅的解释。<br/>“海盗固然是利益至上，但比起钱他们更珍惜自己的命。自己本身势力不足的情况下如果给正在气头上的皇帝火上浇油，那恐怕会死无全尸。所以在这个情况下，如果你提前找到你的孩子，在你的保护下她就会很安全。”<br/>“你想帮我的第二理由呢？”赫克斯说。<br/>“我很清楚现在的抵抗组织已经不是以前的抵抗组织了。芬恩和波掌管一切，我几乎有名无实，仅是受人尊重但没有实权。但这，毕竟是我创建的抵抗组织。我希望有朝一日若是你们找到我们，请放过其他船员。他们均是我招募而来，我要为他们负责。”莱娅说，“如果想让你答应我这个条件，恐怕帮助解决你眼前燃眉之急是最简单的办法了。”<br/>赫克斯一直盯着莱娅的眼睛，思考莱娅的提议，如果自己拒绝呢，或许会被一直困在这里，但是伦也在外面寻找自己。如果他没有找到，或者，艾米的安危......如果艾米莉亚出了什么事情，赫克斯会责备自己一生。<br/>“我会告诉皇帝你的提议，我也会尽量帮你争取到同意。但我不确定他是否会接受。”<br/>“这就已经够了。77-15-43(1)，出门后向右走到尽头，有一个升降机可以直到顶层，在那里的鱼雷舱储藏室旁有一个暗门，按住向右划就会打开，里面有你所需要的所有东西。”<br/>莱娅说完便和士兵一起离开房间，在莱娅把门带上的时候，赫克斯注意到那个士兵的眼神一直没有离开自己，不过这并不是怨恨愤怒的眼神，反而更像是坚定信任的眼神。</p><p>“陛下，我们收到一条加密信息，上面写的是一个抵抗组织坐标，但是传输者和信息真实度我们还在追查。”<br/>伦站在作战室里，盯着星图，“把坐标放到全息图上。”<br/>一个红色的圆形标注出现在全息图上，是距离科洛桑约六万光年(2)左右的位置。伦仔细地推算赫克斯离开的时间，以及信息传输来的时间，周围的宇宙环境，看起来这里像是一个很好的隐匿藏身点。<br/>“米塔卡将军，准备好舰队，每一艘战列巡洋舰上要求满载TIE战机，截击机，以及士兵，军官，医疗物资准备齐全。这一次的舰队要求四艘战列巡洋舰，六艘轻护卫舰，六艘阻绝者级歼星舰(3)。同时我要求附近的弑星者基地4号准备充能，在我需要时一声令下必须瞄准抵抗组织残党的位置精准发射。法斯马，你现在可以去整理你的军队了，准备登舰。”<br/>“陛下，这样的阵容是夺取一整个星区的......”<br/>“闭嘴，给我快点去准备！6小时后我们出发，准备不出来的话你自己看着办！”<br/>米塔卡离开作战室时满眼委屈地看了眼法斯马，但法斯马也只是耸肩表示自己也没有办法。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>备注：<br/>(1)77-15-43的特殊含义是星球大战第一部上映于1977年，本文创作思路最早出现的电影上映于15年，星球大战已经典流传43年。<br/>(2)银河系直径10万光年，我根据实际推测画图认为6万光年的位置比较合理。<br/>(3)在银河帝国时期的拒绝者级歼星舰上装备重力井发射器，可以有效防止敌人超空间跳跃逃跑，在这里出现一是对原帝国致敬，二是表示文中新帝国对旧帝国的传承与发展。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Reborn/重生</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>赫克斯逃出抵抗组织却落入另一危险中，伦派遣帝国精锐部队直击抵抗组织，海盗在准备伺机行动</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>相比较帝国的势力，抵抗组织现有的舰船就要少的多，但在危机关头，他们会选择牺牲自己保护大部队撤离。只是不知道在来势汹汹的伦皇帝面前，他们还是否有逃之夭夭的机会。</p><p>“77-15-43......”赫克斯一个人坐在金属椅上沉思，这串数字莫不是门的解锁密码？赫克斯拿过光剑，从审讯室的桌下柜子中翻出芬恩之前塞进去的自己的黑色长袍，上面已有些褶子。赫克斯发誓自己在找到艾米后一定亲手过来找芬恩算账。他输入了这串数字，密码正确，门哗啦一声打开。<br/>赫克斯按照莱娅所说的路线一路摸进去，一路上不停躲避来往的人，不过大家基本上没有人认出他。直到在自己划开门后，有两位巡逻士兵恰好路过。赫克斯打开光剑，模仿伦一样地用光剑挡住飞来的爆能枪束，他自己非常吃惊于伦教给自己的剑法，竟然在今天派上用场。赫克斯挥舞光剑，橙红色的剑刃发出嗡鸣声，随赫克斯的舞动不断旋转。赫克斯想着曾经学到的剑法，每一步每一挥砍都恰到好处。巡逻士兵非常吃惊于此，但他们也只能是通过通讯器汇报给舰桥，自己已经不可能回去报告。<br/>赫克斯在刺穿最后一位敌人后，冲进里面的Y翼战机中。这架Y翼战机感觉上是年代久远但是依旧可以飞行。赫克斯明白刚刚的两位巡逻兵已将自己的位置报告给芬恩，援兵很快就会赶来，到那时候哪里也去不了。<br/>他坐在机舱里，心里默默想着之前伦教给他的驾驶技术。还记得当时他们一起把数组TIE战机模拟舱中的其中一组改造为私人游戏室，他们会坐在一起，比赛谁击落的敌方战机最多，而当自己出现失误时，伦也会嘲笑自己，赫克斯也会去反驳伦，但伦从不因为他的反驳而生气，反而会最终耐心地告诉他如何处理飞行中的各类危机问题。赫克斯从没有想过之前当作玩笑一样的游戏的聊天，如今会真的救自己的命。<br/>想到以前的快乐时光，赫克斯不禁嘴角上扬，扳动开关的手停止住，像是陷入回忆一般。直到抵抗组织的人——波带队杀进来，才把赫克斯从以前的会议中拉回来。他想着伦教给他的技巧，在起飞瞬间躲过爆能枪束，飞入宇宙。<br/>“伦，你也算是有点用。”赫克斯心想。<br/>不过躲过了爆能枪，却不一定躲得过涡轮激光炮。</p><p>“芬恩，他跑出去了。”<br/>“把他打下来，不管死活。”<br/>“芬恩你不可以这么做，这不是我们的风格。”莱娅在一旁劝阻芬恩。<br/>“风格？当初他们就是如此害死的蕾伊，我只是以牙还牙，替她报仇。我有什么不对？”<br/>“你想过后果吗？”<br/>“能替她报仇不管什么后果我都可以接受，哪怕是赔上抵抗组织。”芬恩对着莱娅喊了起来，这句话让整个舰桥都安静下来，所有人都停下手里的工作，看着芬恩和莱娅。<br/>“你真的变了。”莱娅眼中满是失望，“自从她去世以后。”<br/>芬恩怒视着莱娅，点点头，眼睛中充满愤怒与不甘心。<br/>“开火，”芬恩说，“开火！你们都聋了吗，开火！”</p><p>此时窗外的赫克斯满头冒汗地趁着抵抗组织停火期间准备进行超空间跳跃，但赫克斯对Y翼的操作系统并不熟悉，他平时和伦玩游戏用的都是TIE战机或其他什么战斗机，但都是帝国所有，Y翼从不在他们的适用范围内。<br/>正在赫克斯手忙脚乱地处理时，抵抗组织再次开火，两道激光束从窗前飞过，险些击中。<br/>“啊，该死。”<br/>赫克斯随意定位附近的一颗行星，也没有注意看这颗行星是什么，便慌张地按下超空间跳跃。在进入超空间的前一秒，他的机翼被划开一道口子，不过还是安全进入超空间。这整个表演都被躲在暗处的泽莱一船人看的一清二楚。</p><p>“他们能是在向什么开火？那架Y翼上有一个叛徒？”德卡加问。<br/>“不排除这种可能，徒弟。无论如何，那架Y翼上一定有对于他们很重要的人，一个，他们不想留下活口的人。”<br/>“那我们是否去探探风？”<br/>“不，我们知道他的行驶方向上只有一个宜居星球，塔图因。知道这一点就够了。我不知道你有没有注意到他机翼上的口子？”<br/>“是的？”<br/>“那架Y翼上不管是谁，不管他的驾驶技术有多好，塔图因是他一定会去的地方，因为那个口子，他飞不远。”泽莱嘴角禁不住地向上扬。<br/>“这一定会是个好情报，说不定可以卖很多钱。”泽莱喃喃自语，“也真不知道他们帝国是不是经费不足，连你这个小不点都看不好。”泽莱说着用手刮了一下裹在柔软面料里的艾米莉亚的鼻尖。</p><p>伦的黑色袍子在科洛桑的如光下磷磷闪动，肩上的金色装饰标志着身份的不同，在他身后跟随六位伦武士，全部手拿武器，令人胆寒。在科洛桑上空，已有完整编队成型的战列巡洋舰在等待他。<br/>伦抬头看了眼天空，可以清晰看到排列成包围阵势的巡洋舰，护卫舰，以及阻挡敌人超空间跳跃的阻绝者。<br/>“准备舰上战前会议。”</p><p>“米塔卡将军，你的舰队将跟随我优先出发，托纳将军，你的舰队在我们离开后立刻摆出左右包围模式的阵型，并且在我们出发后十分钟内完成并出发。我要求在跳出超空间的一瞬间立即将他们完全包围。阻绝者：托蒂斯号，法林克号；护卫舰：麒麟号，卡奇尔号，同时加入我的团队。托纳将军，你指挥剩下的阻绝者和护卫舰。具体作战计划在全部跳入超空间后转入内部频道讨论。”<br/>“遵命，陛下。”米塔卡说。<br/>“遵命，陛下。”托纳将军说。<br/>随着所有蓝色全息投影消失后，伦从座位上站起来，转向身后，看着后方赫克斯最喜欢的一件奇斯作品投影。<br/>“法斯马，通知米塔卡将军，准备出发。”<br/>“预计航行时间，4天12小时。”舰桥上导航员在通讯器里一丝不苟地向伦汇报。</p><p>赫克斯在超空间航行不到一小时便脱离了超空间，先前的激光炮擦过机翼把通讯系统连接线烧断，再加上超空间跳跃，通讯系统彻底瘫痪。赫克斯此时一个人被困在无边无际的宇宙中。前方是一个橙黄色的星球，导航星仪显示这里是塔图因。<br/>赫克斯降落在地表，希望自己在这里可以有些好运，但似乎好运成双坏运成对。他一个人在沙漠中行走，很快便出现脱水症状。不知走了多远不知走了多久，他倒在地上，昏迷过去。再醒来时，身旁围了一群塔图因本地人，从衣着来看，像是在这里有一定地位的人。赫克斯动了动，想要坐起，不过却发现自己被锁在地上的锁链里。<br/>“啊，看看他，他醒了。”其中一个人把手捏在赫克斯的下颚上，左右晃了晃。这个动作让赫克斯怒火中烧。<br/>“别碰我！”赫克斯瞪着眼前的人，稍微后退一些，手边的锁链哗啦哗啦作响。<br/>“这是我找到的人，所以，他理应说我的奴隶了。”一个看起来身体强壮的男人从人堆里走出来，手里拿着赫克斯的光剑。<br/>“奴隶？我不是任何人的奴隶，快点放开我！”<br/>“闭嘴！”拿着光剑的人用脚恶狠狠地踹在赫克斯的腹部，赫克斯咬牙忍痛没有叫喊出来，“看清你现在的处境。”<br/>“哈，看起来你们都不知道我是谁吧？”赫克斯撑着地站起来，但是清楚地发现自己比面前的男人要低一头。<br/>“你是......?”<br/>“我是银河第二帝国的元帅。你们最好不要惹我，否则有你们下场好看。”赫克斯刻意放低音量，为显得自己不好惹，不过伦经常说他这样很是容易适得其反。<br/>面前的男人和其他奴隶主对视一下。<br/>正当赫克斯以为自己的威胁成功时，他转了回来，咧着嘴笑着说：“哦，你知道我的身份么？我可是银河第二帝国的皇帝。别装了，也不用挣扎了，像你这样的落魄鬼也只值得待在这里，谁还会要你？谁还会找你？哈哈哈哈哈......”狂傲的笑声让赫克斯心中的怒火欲燃欲烈，若是光剑此时在他手上，他恨不得立刻上去砍了眼前这个人，这个装作是他爱人的人。<br/>这群奴隶主哄笑着离开了，赫克斯被遗弃在这个几乎无人问津的小草房里，根据奴隶主们离开的路线，赫克斯几乎可以确定这里是某个建筑的地下室。在他的锁链不远处连着一个笼子，笼子里是两只猛兽，看上去随便一只都可以轻易把赫克斯撕碎。<br/>赫克斯跌坐在草堆里，不知所措。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Reborn/重生</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>伦无限思念赫克斯，思念艾米莉亚，与此同时，赫克斯在塔图因被捕为奴隶，被受折磨，不仅是生理更是心理。<br/>抵抗组织加紧准备抵抗帝国即将到来的攻击，也可能是最后一次抵抗。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我们收到情报，现在又大量编队帝国巡洋舰向我们方向驶来。”罗丝说。<br/>“他们意识到了。”波站在战斗机甲板上，正准备前往舰桥。<br/>“我们，要不要告诉芬恩......”罗丝问，“虽然我觉得他很不会指挥。”<br/>“多一个人多一份力量，我去和他说吧。”<br/>“好。”<br/>罗丝把情报条交到波手上，又准备离开。<br/>“你去干什么？”<br/>“去叫更多的人来帮助我们渡过浩劫。”</p><p> </p><p>舰桥上，芬恩正在加紧排列编队。波从舰桥门口走进来。<br/>“芬恩。”<br/>“波，你可算来了，谢天谢地。我正在找你呢。”<br/>“芬恩......他们来了，这是情报条。”<br/>芬恩接过情报条，在全息投影台上打开。<br/>“我们必须联合我们所有的舰船对抗他们，不然我们没有机会。”波说。<br/>全息投影上显示着6艘帝国舰船正在向他们驶来，预计抵达时间，不超过4天。<br/>“没有时间了，我们应该跑。”<br/>“不，为什么不现在试一试？他们直冲我们而来只可能是知道我们在这里。皇帝肯定会御驾亲征，他就算不是为我们而亲自来也算是为了他的元帅。要是我们幸运的话，或许还可以彻底除掉他，一了百了。”<br/>“我们只有两艘巡洋舰，四艘护卫舰，并且火力不足，战机不足，波。”芬恩摇摇头，不知应该是退出还是按照波所说的继续下去。<br/>“那你想一想蕾伊，想一想死去的朋友们。”波一只手拦下芬恩离开。蕾伊的名字一直是芬恩心头的伤疤，他永远忘不了蕾伊把他推出去，一个人对抗整个冲锋队和赫克斯将军，也就是现在的元帅。芬恩把头转了回来，眼中有些泪水在打转，他用手死死地指着波，“不要再和我提这个名字，永远。波。”</p><p> </p><p>定局者号上，伦皇帝站在舰桥上盯着舷窗外不断闪过的光线线条，指挥椅是根据赫克斯的身体订制的，椅子边上有着蜥蜴装饰——索龙元帅传说中的伊萨拉米尔蜥。<br/>伦本是一位武士、政治家，统领带军并不是他的长项。当初在对抗卢克时，因自己疏忽大意而放跑了抵抗组织。自那以后伦便对赫克斯的统领不予意见，一切都按赫克斯想去做便好，事实也证明自己的选择的正确性。赫克斯最终带领第一秩序走向胜利，可惜最后一仗被超空间引擎冲击到。都是因为芬恩那个混蛋，伦心想。手不禁握紧。赫克斯的病情一直在靠伦暗中使用原力支撑着不显现出来。但眼看现在赫克斯不在自己身边，他也不知道赫克斯现在情况如何，只期盼病情不要变得更糟。<br/>一阵脚步声打破了伦的思考。<br/>“陛下，将军们都在等待您的进攻计划。”法斯马说。<br/>伦没有回答，转身回到作战室。法斯玛会意地接手舰桥。</p><p> </p><p>赫克斯坐在地上，看着冰冷的食物，这比自己在皇宫里，在抵抗组织审讯室里的都要差多了。他心里呼唤伦，期望可以得到些回应，但什么也没有。不知是距离还是什么别的原因。赫克斯不敢去多想。眼前的门又被推开，下来一个全身臃肿的人，他看了一眼赫克斯，赫克斯以凶狠的眼光回敬回去，但那个人只是笑了一下，站在赫克斯面前居高临下的看着他，眼睛中充满得意。<br/>“不管你等的是谁，帝国？皇帝？他们都不会来救你。”<br/>“你怎么知道。”<br/>“有一位赏金猎人，成功袭击了帝国皇帝，帝国，现在一片混乱，并且赏金猎人接到的命令，是扫除掉你们。”<br/>赫克斯愣住了，这就是刚才伦没有回应他的原因吗？不可能，伦是全银河系最强的黑暗原力使用者，他怎么可能会被袭击到？那又为什么刚才没有回应自己......<br/>“你应该庆幸你在我们手里，至少不用担心无家可归。”<br/>“我已经无家可归了，”赫克斯说，“那，她呢？你们有什么消息吗。”<br/>“她？”<br/>“艾米莉亚。”<br/>面前的男人犹豫了一下，似乎对此完全不知。<br/>“她，我们也无音信，但必然凶多吉少。”<br/>话音落下，这个人便离开了地下室。赫克斯不知是否应该相信他的话，还是继续保留一丝希望？如果帝国真的如他所说，那么自己也没有坚持下去的必要了。但是赫克斯明白，伦从来不会放弃自己，伦一定正在找他。</p><p> </p><p>“他信了吗？”在门口，一个身材矮小的人问。<br/>这个人笑了一下，“他会的。”</p><p> </p><p>“我们的传感器与情报部门传来的数据相似，他们没有过多的舰船，只有几艘巡洋舰，护卫舰数量更是少之又少。并且我们相信，他们正在寻找求救，但并没有逃跑的意思。”米塔卡说。<br/>“他们根本没想跑。”伦轻笑了一下，将桌上的抵抗组织全息投影改为超空间航线编队投影。<br/>“我们预计只剩不到三天时间内就会到达，所有阻绝者在到达的一瞬间分散排列在护卫舰斜后方，并启动引力井，把他们控制在内，决不能出现光速点跳的事情。他们在被我们包围后，一定会一直保持偏导护盾的开启，利用重型涡轮激光炮塔向他们攻击，直到它们的偏导护盾过载或强迫关闭启动战斗机作防御......”<br/>“长官，我们收到情报，”法斯马突然推门进来，“抱歉陛下，但这份情报极其重要。”<br/>伦和房间里其他军官投影均看向法斯马，法斯马感到空气中的一丝压迫。<br/>“读。”<br/>“赫克斯元帅并不在抵抗组织的船上，去向不明。并且他们呼叫了很多新共和国残党前来援助他们，这可能会让他们的舰船数量远远超过我们。”<br/>“情报来源？”<br/>“抵抗组织舰船内部，我们的一位特工。”法斯马环视了一周，“他还有一句话，但我认为不应该在这样的场合下说。”<br/>他逃脱了，伦心想。赫克斯向来不是忍得住屈人一等的，尤其还是在抵抗组织面前。就算在伦面前，他都不能忍受伦对他下命令，伦更多的是采用商议的态度和赫克斯交流。这一次伦本可以不用亲自出马来救他，但这次还有同样重要的任务——彻底剿灭抵抗组织。这群叛军渣滓，从不放弃每一个机会来搅乱他和赫克斯的生活。这次又更是碰了伦心里最不可触碰的线，这回，一定会让抵抗组织彻底灭亡。<br/>“各位将军，舰长，先回去准备工作，稍后我们继续会议。”伦伸手关闭了全息投影，整个房间重回明亮，“法斯马？”<br/>“她，艾米莉亚也被海盗带走了，但是目前没有危险。”<br/>“我们会弄清她和赫克斯的位置，当务之急仍是拿下抵抗组织。”<br/>“伦......”一个模糊的声音在伦耳边响起，一个模糊又熟悉的声音，“伦......”<br/>是赫克斯，这个声音伦永远也不会忘记，这个日夜在伦耳边回响的声音，不管是白天的工作还是夜晚的呻吟。<br/>“陛下，您还好吗？”法斯马在一旁见皇帝像是看到什么人一样，眼中的目光是法斯马，从未见过的目光。这目光中并不是法斯马常见的冷酷、愤怒，反而是担忧、关心。<br/>“你先下去吧。”伦转身走进自己的舱室，坐到桌前。桌上是透明的数据板。<br/>伦可以感受到赫克斯还活着，但情况并不乐观。他似乎内心在纠结，在与放弃做斗争。<br/>不要放弃，我会来的。伦感受原力在身体内流动，希望赫克斯可以听到自己，但没有收到任何回应。伦睁开眼，打开数据版，数据板上显示赫克斯处于失踪状态。熟悉的红发出现在全息数据板上，周围是赫克斯的资料。伦打开私人资料，这是只有皇帝才有权限打开的，恋人名字那一栏，是伦自己的名字。伦开始控制不住自己的情绪，眼角流下一滴泪。他伸出手，触摸冰蓝色数据板上的红发，却触碰到的只是冰冰冷冷的面板。</p><p>我一定会找到你。</p><p>不管你在哪里。</p><p>不管多么困难。</p><p>我一定会带你回家。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>这章更多是写出全文的设定性问题：<br/>1 蕾伊的牺牲<br/>2 赫克斯的眼睛<br/>3 芬恩的偏激</p><p>还有实在太长时间没有更新了感觉有点过分了，这章内容差不多相当于两章内容了</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>芬恩坐在舰桥的指挥椅上，看着舰桥舷窗外正前方的空洞的黑暗，他想到了他和蕾伊的最后一次见面。</p><p> </p><p>（战争结束的前一年，黑漆漆的无边无涯的太空中）</p><p> </p><p>在抵抗组织蕾伊领导的小分队的最后一艘护卫舰上，芬恩，蕾伊，波，萝丝等人正在疯狂地为随时可能到来的袭击做准备。为了把他们彻底拿下，赫克斯已经追了他们小半年，眼看就要成功。</p><p>“蕾伊，检测到有歼星舰袭来！”舰桥上一位普通小军官用颤抖的声音大声警告蕾伊，波等人。这个小军官也是刚刚叛离第一秩序，偷出一架TIE战机跑到抵抗组织基地，甚至险些被波直接击落。为了不让自己被永远关在抵抗组织基地下的监狱里，他可谓是把自己当中尉3年来所有的已知的情报全部倒给了莱娅将军。这才保住自己一命，更让他感动的是，莱娅同意了他一起跟随蕾伊出征。</p><p>“收到，萝丝，你那边修好了吗？”</p><p>“还没有，上一次的爆炸袭击直接使超空间引擎的反应堆控制器内的杠杆断裂，还好没有伤及到反应堆，不然我们刚刚可就被直接炸飞了......不过在我的修理下，现在，只需要一个全新的连接杆就可以，不过可能这需要一点时间......”</p><p>舰桥上蕾伊和芬恩和波三人面面相觑。</p><p>“萝丝？”波说。</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“说人话，告诉我，现在我们能跳进超空间吗？”</p><p>“不能，起码还需要一个标准时。”通讯器中此时不仅传来萝丝的声音，也传来各种金属的碰撞声，听起来非常不妙。</p><p>“我们没有那么多时间了。”芬恩说，“我们需要告诉莱娅将军。”</p><p> </p><p>赫克斯将军盯着舷窗外闪动的蓝白色光线，嘴角微微上扬，脑海里浮现着抵抗组织军舰在太空中缓缓沉到定局者号下的场景。想着伦在例行会议上对自己的表扬，说不定还有晋升，当然，也有伦晚上在赫克斯耳边的悄声细语中的“崇拜”。</p><p>“将军，我们即将脱离超空间。”</p><p>赫克斯转身走到舰桥中间，恰好伦此时也来到舰桥上。<br/>
“最高领袖。”赫克斯深吸一口气，微微抬起头，想要显得自己要比伦稍高一些似的。</p><p>“赫克斯将军。”伦点了一下头，从赫克斯旁边擦肩而过，面对舷窗，和赫克斯背对背。赫克斯的余光扫过舰桥船员，还好没有人在看他们。他转身走到伦身边，面无表情。伦似乎是读懂了赫克斯的意思一样，稍稍地挪动了一下脚步，离赫克斯更近了一些。</p><p>“你身上有一股奶的味道，喝蓝奶了？”伦悄声地问。</p><p>“那是你们家人才会做的事情，”赫克斯用更小的声音回答，“你身上有股泥土味。”</p><p>伦会心一笑。</p><p> </p><p>随着舷窗外蓝白光线的慢慢消失，抵抗组织护卫舰出现在定局者正前方。</p><p> </p><p>“他们的护盾已经失灵了，第一第二战斗群起飞，扫清障碍。离子炮充能，登舰队准备好随时登舰夺取舰桥控制权。”</p><p>“遵命，将军。”</p><p> </p><p>蕾伊看着定局者号出现在自己面前，一时间有些慌乱，不过很快镇静下来。她控制着自己的声音。</p><p>“波，你可以把他们的战斗群打散吗？”</p><p>“可以。”波自信地说，“我现在就去。”</p><p>蕾伊再次拿起通讯器，同样尝试镇定着询问萝丝维修进度，必要的时候她做好准备自己跳上X翼拼一把，为朋友们争取到时间撤退。不过萝丝的回答让她感到更加绝望，连接杆的组装非常复杂，稍微出一点差错都有可能导致反应堆爆炸。</p><p>“将军，我们被困在这里了，坐标已经给您发过去，定局者号就在我们正前方，我们不确定我们能否突破他们的封锁......请求支援！”芬恩仍在尝试联系莱娅将军，不过由于第一秩序的信号屏蔽，芬恩的消息无论如何也难以发送。</p><p>“我们被孤立了。”芬恩缓缓放下通讯器，看起来镇定的眼神中闪过一丝绝望。全舰的船员都向蕾伊投来带有绝望的目光。</p><p>蕾伊环视四周，“大家，现在敌方军舰就离我们只有咫尺之遥，我们可以选择拼一把，也可以选择就此放弃。我们双方军力相差太大，并且从他们的信号屏蔽我想大家也看出来了，我们无法向外界发出任何信号，也就是说向他们投降是已经不可能了。我会尽我可能为大家争取更多时间，但请大家相信我，相信抵抗组织，相信原力，愿原力与我们同在。”</p><p> </p><p>“看来他们派出了一队X翼战机小队，也许是他们最后一支小队。”赫克斯嘲笑了一声，回头向负责武器控制的中校投去目光，“离子炮先不要开炮，尽管他们护盾薄弱，但是现在可能会无法命中目标。使用涡轮激光炮塔，协助第一第二战斗群将对面战斗群击退或击毁。”赫克斯脸上的笑容更加明显。</p><p>伦突然转身离开，引起赫克斯的一些不满。</p><p>“你去哪？”</p><p>“我马上回来，将军。”</p><p> </p><p>蕾伊突然间感受到原力的波动，她起身来到几乎无人的走廊，突然看到伦出现在面前。她下意识地点燃光剑，甩出一个完美的剑花。</p><p>“你想做什么？”蕾伊生气地说。</p><p>“没什么，来关照一下我的朋友，”伦说，“你。”</p><p>“我以为你和赫克斯......”</p><p>“这不是你该管的。”伦抢先一句说出来，避免蕾伊说出一些伦并不想讨论的事情，“他不是我的朋友，他是我的下属。”</p><p>“我在原力中，看到你们两个人，晚上，两个人在一起。”</p><p>“在一起做什么？”伦此时的话里更掺杂了一些笑声。</p><p>蕾伊摇摇头，不知道如何形容她看到的场景。她心里很清楚，伦或许不会杀她，但赫克斯一定不会放过她，而在那时，伦一定不会出面阻拦。</p><p>“我一定会想办法杀了你，凯洛•伦，以及你最亲爱的赫克斯将军。”蕾伊咬牙切齿地说，她还记得霍斯尼亚星系无辜消失的百亿人民。</p><p>“你大可来试试。”这句话话音刚落，伦便消失在蕾伊面前。</p><p>伦听到蕾伊说出了赫克斯的名字，这让伦很不满，况且还是一句威胁的话。伦从未告诉过任何一个人他和赫克斯的真实关系，在下属面前他们就是最高领袖和将军的关系，而私下里却是一对情人兼炮友。伦从未对赫克斯说出我爱你这三个字，赫克斯也如此，不过他们互相之间都懂得对方的心意，或许这就是默契吧。</p><p> </p><p>“蕾伊，我要撤回舰上了，他们的火力太过强盛，我无法抵御。”蕾伊的通讯器里传来波的声音。</p><p>“快回来！”蕾伊熄灭手中的光剑，扭头跑回舰桥，从舷窗上可以明显地看到第一秩序的战机群几乎就要将X翼战机全部歼灭。</p><p>“波，快回来，我们不能失去你！”芬恩冲着蕾伊的指挥座右手旁的通讯器大喊。</p><p>蕾伊镇定住了几秒，冷静地分析局势，她明白这场战斗自己方凶多吉少，如果想要留存实力将来反击，那么必须保护住整艘船上的大部分精英军官。但是如何才能让他们安全逃走呢？第一秩序在前方围堵，护盾几乎等同于没有，从前方突围是不可能了，而后方超空间引擎也仍然处于维修状态中，如果按照萝丝所说，起码还需要一个标准时的时间才可以进行超空间跳跃。现在只有一种办法，弃船。但问题又来了，如何才能弃船后，那短暂的几秒钟内不被瞄准呢？</p><p>“芬恩，我需要你和我一起去做一件事。”</p><p>他们开了一艘救生船，从两方的战斗群下方悄悄开到赫克斯的定局者号正下方，潜伏进了定局者号，整艘歼星舰上每个人似乎都在全神贯注地做着自己的工作，好像完全没有受外面战斗的干扰一样。</p><p>“你确定这样真的有效吗？”芬恩和蕾伊摸索到定局者号的超空间引擎反应炉隔离门外，打开门就是整艘歼星舰的核心，也是最脆弱的地方。只要破坏了它那么整艘歼星舰都会陷入混乱，抵抗组织的精英军官们也就有机会逃跑了。</p><p>蕾伊抬头看了芬恩一眼，笑着说：“当然。”</p><p>“里面可是高辐射区域，我们两个人谁也受不了这种高强度的辐射，再说了，就算你能承受的住高强度的辐射，里面强烈的光束也足矣让你失明，你这是在自杀。”</p><p>“能保护住我们的军力就行。”蕾伊提起被打晕的风暴兵手中的控制板，尝试黑入系统，强制打开隔离门。</p><p> </p><p>“滴滴滴......”此时赫克斯手中的控制板响起警报，控制板上显示有人闯入了定局者号的核心区域。</p><p>“你们几个跟我走。”赫克斯当然知道最有可能发生了什么，抵抗组织正面打不过就想玩阴的，这点赫克斯可是感受够深，曾经不知道多少次因为大意疏忽被偷袭成功。</p><p>“伦，舰桥先给你，我有急事要去处理。”赫克斯冲出舰桥，正巧碰到伦。伦不解地看了一眼赫克斯，心里突然疼了一下，总感觉有些事不太对劲。</p><p>当赫克斯冲到超空间引擎反应炉外时，蕾伊马上就要打开隔离门了。</p><p>“不许动！”赫克斯举起爆能枪，对准着蕾伊。芬恩也拿起爆能枪对准了赫克斯。身边的风暴兵立刻一同举起爆能枪对准芬恩和蕾伊二人。</p><p>蕾伊手中的动作停止了，她紧张地看着赫克斯，又看了看身边围绕着的风暴兵，又看了看芬恩。</p><p>“芬恩......”蕾伊说，“你先走，回到护卫舰上，告诉大家，立刻撤离，不要管我了。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“你先走，现在！”</p><p>赫克斯饶有兴趣地看着他们。等待时机，一个充满人性的时机。于是赫克斯决定让这个第一秩序的叛徒逃离现场，但就在FN-2187离开后不久，也是在赫克斯犹豫是将蕾伊俘虏还是直接击杀的思考斗争过程中，蕾伊打开了隔离门，一瞬间，刺眼的光线照射出来，危险的辐射充满整个房间。</p><p>“开火！开火！”赫克斯向后躲闪的过程中大声放出信号。蕾伊点燃光剑，尝试将必然射中自己身体的爆能枪束挡开，但是还是有一束正中她腹部，一束正中她胸口。她的光剑落到地上，剑刃将旁边的稳定柱砍断了一根。整个超空间引擎反应炉抖动一下，赫克斯感受到了，远在舰桥的伦也感受到了。</p><p>“赫克斯！”伦轻声感叹，“继续作战，将他们集体歼灭。”留下这么一句命令后，他立刻跑离舰桥，希望自己到反应炉附近时还来得及。</p><p>赫克斯明白反应炉爆炸的结果是如何，那可不仅是整个房间里所有人都会死，而是整艘定局者号都会消失。赫克斯立刻命人将蕾伊拖出，自己爬到稳定杆下。快速检查后，他再次下达命令，没有他同意任何人不得进入，尤其是最高领袖。</p><p>赫克斯在稳定杆即将脱离主体的前一刻，抓住稳定杆避免了杆子的掉落引发一系列事故。</p><p>伦站在门口，想要进入，不过被所有风暴兵一同拦下。<br/>
“最高领袖，将军命令不得任何人入内，包括您。”</p><p>伦丝毫没有理会那位说话的风暴兵，并且将他用原力甩到一边，自己把光剑插入锁住的隔离门上，用剑刃的热度融化掉部分钢铁，伦才得以进入。伦凭借自身强大的黑暗面原力，能够抵御强烈的辐射一段时间，不过赫克斯做不到，身材较瘦弱的他很快无法拉的住稳定杆。不过还好伦及时进入，用原力托起了稳定杆，也托起了赫克斯。在他把赫克斯缓缓拉到身边又带出反应炉室时，赫克斯已经虚弱的不行，毫无力气地瘫在伦的怀里，双眼仿佛马上就要闭上。</p><p>“赫克斯，赫克斯！”伦把赫克斯放到地上，头垫在自己的胳膊上，“醒醒，别睡！”</p><p>“伦......”赫克斯的眼睛微微睁开了一些，举起手毫无力气地摸了摸伦的脸。很快医疗队便到达了，把赫克斯在伦的护送下抬回医疗室。</p><p> </p><p>“他怎么样了？”</p><p>“生命体征都很稳定，还好处于辐射的空间内时间并不算特别久，又受强光照射，性命无忧，不过视力可能......会有些下降。”</p><p>在赫克斯的梦里，这样模模糊糊的话经常环绕在脑海里。他猛然睁开眼睛，他感受到自己睁开了眼睛，但是为什么周围，一片黑暗？赫克斯下意识地眨了眨眼，光线慢慢地重新出现在眼睛里。刚刚是怎么回事？</p><p>“赫克斯，赫克斯你醒了！”伦第一个扑到赫克斯身边。<br/>
赫克斯茫然地看着伦，想了好一阵才反应过来，这是凯洛•伦，是他的最高领袖。</p><p>“战役怎么样了？”</p><p>“他们部分逃入未知空间，部分被当场消灭。”伦的左手悄悄伸到赫克斯的被下握住赫克斯的左手，不过他感到的并不是想象中的温暖，反而是冰冷。</p><p>“多亏了你，我们才保住了定局者号，它现在正在维修中，不过船上其他大部分区域均不受影响，所以，我们就把你放在这里治疗了。”</p><p>“我很好我不需要什么治疗，我很好。”赫克斯说着就想起来，不过被伦又按回了床垫里。</p><p>“我命令你，在此休息。”伦说这句话时，脸上丝毫没有怒色，反而还有一点几乎不可见的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>芬恩和其他抵抗组织军官一起撤离出去，一路上芬恩满脑子都是蕾伊的面孔，蕾伊的声音。</p><p>“蕾伊，对不起。”</p><p> </p><p>“芬恩！芬恩！”波用力拍了拍芬恩的肩膀，“醒醒，不要做梦了，我们的传感器收到了信号，他来了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 第二十三章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>伦正面与抵抗组织相会，抵抗组织陷入绝境</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“陛下，我们即将跳出超空间，预计将正面与叛军对峙。”</p><p>帝国的皇帝凯洛•伦从指挥室的座椅上站起，眼前的数据版上的蓝色画面随着伦的站起而消失。伦在这航行的几天内时不时地可以从冥想状态中感受到赫克斯的气息，和以往不同，这几天他感受到的是愤怒，不甘，甚至还有恐惧。</p><p>赫克斯做为帝国的元帅，这些情绪都是应该鲜有甚至不应该出现的情绪。早在第一秩序还在与抵抗组织作战时，赫克斯做为第一秩序的将军，斯努克手下最干练的军官，这些情绪把控的事情他已经练习的非常出色，反倒是自己经常无厘头地闹脾气。想到这里，伦的嘴角不禁微微上扬。也不知道此时的赫克斯正在哪里，正在经历什么。</p><p>一抹橘色悄悄跑进伦的视野，伦低下头，看到米粒蹲在地上，抬着头看着自己，眼神中充满不解。或许她正在想自己的主人这么久都没有回来找自己，是去了哪里？</p><p>伦抱起米粒，放到桌子上，从桌子里的猫粮袋子中拿出一把猫粮，看着米粒大口大口地吃完。伦看着米粒，伸手摸了摸米粒的头，此时伦满脑子想到的都是赫克斯。</p><p>赫克斯和她太像了，同样橘色的毛发，在自己面前又是看起来那么地无害，和外人眼中看到的赫克斯完全是两个样子。</p><p>法斯马再次前来汇报：“陛下，我们已脱离超空间，请求开火指令。”</p><p>伦点开指挥室的全息投影，两方舰队一对一地互相对峙，没有任何一方率先发起攻击。</p><p>“先派出少量TIE战机，两个编队即可，从两翼包抄过去，当飞入敌方攻击范围时立刻撤退回来。”</p><p>“遵命，陛下。”米塔卡在全息投影中说，“等等，您确定是，立刻撤退？”</p><p>“是的，按我说的做。”</p><p>“是。”</p><p>很快蓝色投影上便出现数个蓝点和红点，也就是外面宇宙中的TIE战机和叛军的残余飞船。</p><p> </p><p>波领导着叛军的飞行，见TIE战机始终不与自己交火，这让波感到不解。在巡洋舰上的芬恩也注意到了这一点。</p><p>“他们为什么不与我们交火？”芬恩自言自语着，“波，你也快回来。我怀疑他们可能另有所图。”</p><p>“我也是这么想的，准备返航回主机库。”</p><p>“不不不，不要回机库，我需要你们暂时守护外面，以防突然攻击。”</p><p>通讯器里一阵沉默。</p><p>“好。”</p><p> </p><p>泽莱在不远处的黑暗中，暗中观察着双方的动向，确保叛军和帝国的对峙不会影响到自己。但盯了很久也不见双方有大规模的交火。</p><p>“他们在做什么？”泽莱自言自语。</p><p>艾米莉亚在柔软的衣料包裹下醒来，看了看周围。她发现她不认识这里的任何一个人，不过她没有哭，没有闹，只是睁着大眼睛看着泽莱，像是在渴求些什么。</p><p>泽莱想了想，似乎是读懂了艾米莉亚的眼神的意思，“再忍忍，我现在也没有办法给你弄吃的。”</p><p>突然间，帝国的定局者号发出了第一发炮弹，紧接着是绿色的红色的蓝色的不同颜色的炮弹在双方之间飞跃。泽莱意识到，机会来了。</p><p> </p><p>赫克斯坐在冰冷的地面上，摆弄着手边的杂草和沙子。心里一遍又一遍安慰自己，他们只是在骗自己，伦不可能出事，伦只是现在手边有事情，听不到自己的声音而已。可是他在忙碌做什么呢？救自己？如果真的是这样那也不错，不过赫克斯并不完全相信伦现在正在想办法救自己，万一，伦抛弃了自己呢？不可能不可能，看在艾米莉亚的份上他也不能这么做。艾米莉亚，她现在还好吗？</p><p>想到这里，赫克斯擦了一把嘴角的血，无意中碰到红肿处，发出嘶的一声。刚刚那个男人下手几乎是毫不留情，那个人想知道帝国内部军情，赫克斯怎么可能会告诉他，哪怕对方通过威胁他的性命，他也绝对不会透露一丝一毫。</p><p>不过一个想知道帝国内部情报的人，恐怕留着也是个祸患。赫克斯脑中开始脑补起先前那个男人死亡的惨状，被爆能枪一枪爆头，被用铁链勒死，被帝国宫外枪决，被伦原力锁喉窒息而死...... </p><p>突然，门开了，一个全身臃肿的人走了进来。</p><p>“怎么，想清楚了？”</p><p>赫克斯抬头用自己仅剩的一点坚定的眼神瞪着他，“休想。”</p><p>“那可真是可惜了。”他步步逼近赫克斯，同时手解开衣服，“我本不想直接用这种方式让你开口呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“陛下，预计托纳将军将会在3分钟内抵达。”米塔卡说，“我们现在需要做什么？”</p><p>伦手中抱着米莉森特，一边说：“涡轮激光炮塔发起攻击，目标是对方舰桥并且让对方护盾过载。”</p><p>宇宙中以定局者号为首，数以百计的激光束打到抵抗组织的舰船上，引起舰船的剧烈震荡，甚至有的战机也因被激光束打穿而飘散在宇宙空间。</p><p> </p><p>“护盾还剩多少？”</p><p>“40%，指挥官。”</p><p>芬恩内心相当清楚在没有援军的情况下自己已经不可能逃走或绝地逢生打败对方。他们太强大了，如果自己现在放下护盾，那么舰船会立刻被爆破毁掉，所有船员都将陪葬，但是如果不关闭护盾，自己被击破也只是时间问题。</p><p>“好消息，芬恩！”波从通讯器里呼喊出来，“我检测到有援军要来了，是我们的援军！”</p><p>芬恩急忙看向传感器，上面的确显示有几艘舰船即将脱离超空间，虽然数量不多，但是相对于对方6艘舰船，自己也算是取得了一定的上风。</p><p>不过芬恩没有意识到的是，伦也留了一手，并没有一次性暴露所有兵力。</p><p> </p><p>在抵抗组织的援军到来的一刻，芬恩的旗舰已经快要报废在宇宙里了，舰桥里警报声不停，大家都处在一个内心充满恐惧的环境下。</p><p>不过好景不长，也因为自己护盾已经消失，伦已经派出战机群目标瞄准了自己的引擎，一旦引擎报废，意味着自己离成为宇宙的灰尘已经不远了。突然间，在左右舷窗外出现了更多的帝国舰队，瞬间将自己和援军包围。</p><p> </p><p>伦本身可能并不擅长指定战斗计划，但是在和赫克斯朝夕相处下，渐渐受赫克斯的影响，在指定战斗计划上也慢慢有了进步。赫克斯曾特意为伦写了一本战斗集，做为礼物送给了伦，上面记载的都是赫克斯从军生涯中学到的战斗规划，当然，其中一部分赫克斯也是从原帝国的索龙元帅的战斗报告中摘录下来的。不过都是一些非常巧妙的战斗技巧，没想到现在真的派上用场。</p><p>“很好，他们已经无处可逃了。”伦轻轻放下米莉森特，打开了通讯器，呼叫抵抗组织旗舰的指挥官——芬恩和莱娅。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. 第二十四章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>伦夺回艾米莉亚，芬恩反抗不敌，不幸阵亡</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>莱雅紧张地按下通话键，等了很久也没有声音传来。伦知道这是莱娅按下的接听，同样，自己的战争对手也在对面等待自己的发言。</p><p>“我想你们知道我在找谁。把他交出来，我会考虑给你们一条生路，否则，后果你们不会想知道的。”</p><p> </p><p>抵抗组织舰船内的莱娅和芬恩和自己的所有同胞们互相对视，大家都在想找出一个又能说服伦皇撤军又让自己可以不被更深层次打击的办法。不过事实显而易见，伦仅想要手下元帅一人，甚至不惜为这个元帅开动全帝国最尖锐的海军部队前来寻人。恐怕交不出赫克斯是走不了了。</p><p>莱娅深吸一口气，拿起通讯器，一字一顿地想要给凯洛解释清楚，她相信在凯洛的心里，还是有她这个母亲的。</p><p>“本。”莱娅说，“你的元帅现在并不在我们手里，我承认，我们的确曾将赫克斯俘虏，但是他已经跑了出去，具体在哪里我们也不知道。”</p><p>伦并没有说一句话。</p><p>“本，请求你，不要在伤害他们了。他们都是无辜的......”</p><p>“无辜？真的可笑。”伦抢在莱娅说完话之前接下这句话，眼睛开始有些泛红，“你们把我生生逼走时，想过我吗？？！”</p><p>这句话说完，伦发现周围的军官们都在盯着自己，又想了想赫克斯曾经教给他的调节情绪的办法，硬生生把本来已经到嘴边的话又吞了回去，最终仅仅说了一句：</p><p>“等待我们的登舰吧，期间如果有任何动作，我们都会毫不犹豫地开火。”</p><p>通话挂掉了，莱娅一个人默默低下了头，陷入深深自责中。</p><p> </p><p>定局者上，伦转身大步离开指挥室.一边命令到：</p><p>“准备好穿梭机，所有武器都设定到待定状态。”</p><p>周围的军官在看到皇帝准备离开时，立刻转换到工作状态。</p><p> </p><p>泽莱远远望着定局者号上飞下几个穿梭机，直冲抵抗组织残余飞去，不过看起来似乎并没有攻击的趋势。</p><p>“我们走。”</p><p> </p><p>泽莱手里抱着艾米莉亚悄悄溜上莱娅的战舰，这次在船上，船员依旧是忙碌异常，但是很明显这一次的目标并不是泽莱，而是已经登上战舰的帝国皇帝凯洛伦。</p><p>“看来你父亲可是真不好对付啊，小东西。”泽莱轻声对怀里熟睡的艾米莉亚说。</p><p>但正当泽莱在寻找合适的地点放下艾米莉亚时，仅仅一个转角便看到了他最不想看到的人——凯洛·伦。</p><p> </p><p>伦盯着泽莱手中熟睡的婴儿，通过原力立刻察觉到这就是自己的艾米莉亚，可是她怎么会在泽莱手里......还好泽莱的行事作风在银河系里还算正义，不然伦不敢想象会发生什么。</p><p>伦左手缓缓用原力锁住泽莱的脖子，逼迫泽莱把艾米莉亚交回自己手里。在别的军官检查没有受伤后，才放松了手中的锁喉，不过此时泽莱已经被折磨地半死。</p><p>泽莱拼命地想要找到能让自己活命的办法，突然他想到了一个人，赫克斯元帅。或许现在，赫克斯就是自己的救命稻草。</p><p>“给我一个不杀你的理由。”伦抱住艾米莉亚，冷冷地问。</p><p>“我......”泽莱眼神中充满恐惧，此时伦的手再一次慢慢捏紧，留给泽莱的时间不多了。</p><p>“赫克斯......元帅，他......他还活着......”泽莱几乎是上气不接下气了。</p><p>果然不出泽莱所料，在听到赫克斯的名字时，伦下意识地松开了手，给了泽莱喘息的机会。这恐怕也是泽莱最后一个机会。</p><p>“不杀我，我就告诉你他在哪。”</p><p>伦松了手，身边的风暴兵立刻上前把泽莱拿下，不过伦并没有立刻让风暴兵把泽莱带走。</p><p>“我可以放你走，但是，必须现在就把话说清楚。赫克斯元帅在哪里？”</p><p>泽莱左右看看风暴兵，又看了看伦的眼色。他清楚自己没有讨价还价的余地，只有一步步满足伦，可能还有一线希望。</p><p>“但是我希望您可以在我告诉您后，就放我走，再也不来招惹你们帝国。”</p><p>伦本是不想答应的，不过脑海中突然浮现赫克斯曾经告诉自己的，有时候给对方一个生路也是给自己一个台阶这句话。</p><p>伦没有说话，而是挥手示意风暴兵松开抓着泽莱的手，给了泽莱一定的自由空间。</p><p>泽莱站直身，转了转手腕，说：“赫克斯元帅，他在塔图因。”</p><p> </p><p>伦特意留给了泽莱一个标准分钟的逃跑时间，又带着军队走入舰桥，见到莱娅和芬恩等人。不过看似平常的见面，这一次却几乎是血色会议。</p><p> </p><p>舰桥静悄悄地，除了各种仪器报警的声音以外什么也听不到。这让本就压抑的环境变得开始绝望。</p><p>伦抱着艾米莉亚站在舰桥上，左手边的军官无数次尝试从伦手里拿过艾米，让伦可以不受约束地大开杀戒。但是伦始终没有放手，甚至还动用原力让军官远离艾米。</p><p>“她果然是你的孩子。”莱娅说，“我一眼就认出来了。”</p><p>“这不关你的事。”</p><p>“我知道你现在在想什么，但是，你要想好了。银河系没有后悔药吃。”</p><p>芬恩在悄悄地往后挪动，在他身后的指挥台底下藏了一把爆能枪，这把枪如果打的够准足矣一枪杀掉伦。芬恩的手已经碰到爆能枪了，用迅雷不及掩耳之势拔出来对准伦的腹部，此时伦的注意力全然在莱娅身上。</p><p>绿色的爆能枪束飞出枪口，正中伦身上。但是毕竟是黑暗原力使用者，伦毫不犹豫一剑砍死了芬恩，这一切的发生速度之快以至于在场所有帝国军官和抵抗组织船员几乎无一人反应过来。</p><p>伦开始有些站不住脚了，但是出于保护艾米，他丝毫没有表现出任何不适，哪怕已经疼痛异常了。</p><p>“把他们带走，不服投降的一律斩杀。”</p><p> </p><p>回到定局者上，伦轻轻地把艾米放回摇篮里。在伦准备离开去医疗仓时，艾米缓缓睁开眼想吃些东西。伦只好忍着腹部剧痛把她抱起来，带回温暖的寝室，从赫克斯的柜子里拿出一罐奶粉，冲好奶看着艾米吃完才离开。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. 第二十五章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>伦费劲千辛万苦终于寻得帝国元帅赫克斯</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>米塔卡将军看着眼前一片狼藉，下令要求将所有俘虏全部带到护卫舰卡奇尔号上，并且带着全部军队撤离了舰船。站在卡奇尔号舰桥上，平静地看着眼前的抵抗组织舰船成为宇宙尘埃，托纳将军嘴角露出一丝微笑。</p><p>“陛下，任务完成。”</p><p> </p><p>在定局者号裁缝机器人的协助下，伦换上了一身赏金猎人的服装，准备按照从海盗泽莱口中得到的消息前往塔图因。临行前，他目光飘到艾米莉亚和米粒森特身上。</p><p>仔细思考了下，又拿了一个背包，小心地把艾米放进去，又给米粒准备好了猫粮。</p><p> </p><p>此时赫克斯有气无力地躺在地上，先前奴隶主告诉他，很快会有赏金猎人来杀他，而奴隶主自己不会阻止。谁会想和帝国作对呢，赫克斯心想。如果伦知道自己被杀的话，会不会拼命为自己报仇？还是仅仅看着艾米说一句，真可惜？赫克斯自己也不确定。</p><p>自己真的会就这么死在这里？死在一堆沙子上？赫克斯自己根本不知道他在伦心里的地位和重要性。</p><p> </p><p>伦的穿梭机到达塔图因，刻意选择了一个离塔图因当地群众比较远的地方，方便自己感受赫克斯的气息。伦现在已经可以很明显地感受到赫克斯，但是他在哪？伦也不知道。</p><p> </p><p>定局者号已经奉命在不远处的阿卡尼斯上空等待，米塔卡将军已经完全做好准备迎接元帅回归。</p><p> </p><p>伦根据原力的指引，终于找到了奴隶主地下的隐藏入口，找到了赫克斯。</p><p>此时的赫克斯侧卧在地板上，身上拴着粗长的铁链，在铁链后方则是连接着一个牢房，里面有两只凶猛的备受饥饿的猛兽。赫克斯只要逃跑，便会带动打开后方的牢房，将野兽释放出来。赫克斯每天从早到晚都被关在这里，可以吃到的东西也仅是原先在定局者上的一半不到，并且也是有上顿没下顿的。长时间的饥饿让赫克斯几乎丧失反抗的能力。水，更是想都不敢想。</p><p>伦注视着帝国的元帅，昔日的爱人。早已在他身上看不到原来的傲气，威严，不可一世。现在伦眼中看到的也只是一个姜色头发奄奄一息毫无抵抗之力的小猫一样。<br/>赫克斯此时正在地板上闭眼休息，失去孩子的痛苦已经将他的意志力几乎摧毁。但是为了给艾米复仇，找到伦，他必须休息。</p><p>唯一支撑他活到现在的，也只剩下对伦的一线希望。</p><p>“亲爱的......他们都对你做了些什么？”伦心疼地看着赫克斯。伦闭上眼睛，用原力感受了赫克斯的记忆，而看到的全部都是赫克斯被虐待，被欺辱，被威胁的场景。他握紧了拳头。</p><p>伦静静地坐在赫克斯旁边，让赫克斯枕在自己腿上，不忍心把他吵醒，便看着他休息。</p><p>赫克斯终于察觉到一丝不对劲，是一种熟悉的感觉，但又很陌生。睁开双眼，看到自己正躺在一个赏金猎人的腿上，想到奴隶主先前对自己所说，立刻被吓地坐起来，连连后退。</p><p>“求求你，求求你不要杀我。你雇主给了你多少钱我可以给你双倍，呃不不，三倍......只要你不要杀我，救我出去，我多少钱都可以给你。”赫克斯跪在地上，完全没有了元帅的样子。伦在头盔下看着赫克斯，又觉得有些好笑但是心疼无比。</p><p>“嘿。”伦伸手过去，想要把赫克斯扶起来，但是赫克斯以为伦要动手杀他。</p><p>“不要，不要杀我......我，我是银河第二帝国的赫克斯元帅，不管多少钱你要多少我都可以给你，只要你不要杀我......”赫克斯抬起头央求着伦，眼下挂着两行泪痕，“我现在不能死......我还需要为了我孩子复仇......他们杀了她......”</p><p>伦在头盔下听着赫克斯说的话，这是自己之前完全没有想到的，元帅会为了活下去什么也不顾。不过伦很理解赫克斯此时的行为，他经历了太多的折磨了。不过伦打算给赫克斯经历最后一个折磨。</p><p>“你瞧瞧你现在的样子，你怎么复仇？”伦故意压低了声音，“你还不如死了算了。”说着，爆能枪伸向牢房的锁的方向。</p><p>“我......我有一整只舰队，全银河系威力最强的......”赫克斯慌张地试图解释，但是看到伦已经开始准备打开扳机了，“不要，不要扣动扳机，求求你了，我真的不能死在这里......我，我和帝国的皇帝关系很好，你，你救我出去，我，我可以让皇帝亲自过来......”</p><p>伦不忍心继续看着赫克斯这样说下去了，“闭嘴！”赫克斯被这一声吓得立刻不敢继续说话。</p><p>伦将后背包放到赫克斯面前，“往前过来，不允许打开背包。”赫克斯连忙点头。</p><p>伦深吸一口气，举起爆能枪，目光偏向到赫克斯身上，同时扣动了扳机。赫克斯此时的眼神中仅剩下绝望。他闭上眼睛，等待死亡的来临，不过他等了很久，身边也只是划过几缕风，什么也没有发生。赫克斯缓缓睁开眼睛，像身后看去，熟悉的十字光剑出现在他面前。在光剑的前方，是两个野兽的尸体。</p><p>穿着赏金猎人服装的伦微微转过身，这让赫克斯更加后退了一些。在赫克斯的眼中，这个赏金猎人恐怕连伦都也已经拿下，不然他如何获得的伦独有的光剑。赫克斯想到这里，最终失去了活着的信心，他询问了最后一句话，“伦皇帝，他还，活着吗？”</p><p>他点了点头。</p><p>赫克斯闭上眼睛，“那，你能不能帮我转告他，我爱他，好吗？求你了。”赫克斯紧闭的眼睛下留下两行泪。</p><p>伦此时也已经在头盔下滴落一滴泪。</p><p>他拿出一把银色十字光剑，这是伦曾经送给赫克斯的定情礼物。</p><p>伦把头盔取下，跨步跪到赫克斯身前，伸手抱住了赫克斯，紧紧地，不愿松手。赫克斯微微睁开眼，有些疑惑，他的余光看到黑色的发丝，感受着拥抱，这是赫克斯非常熟悉的感觉。伦把手里的十字光剑塞到赫克斯手里，冰凉又熟悉的触感让赫克斯偏头好奇地看了看。令他震惊的是这是自己的光剑，是伦亲手送给自己的光剑。</p><p>“凯......凯洛？是你吗......”赫克斯颤抖着声音，半信半疑着。</p><p>“是我。我找到你了，我终于找到你了。我也爱你，我爱你。”伦抱着赫克斯的手臂更用力了一些。</p><p>赫克斯终于忍不住了，开始失声痛哭。</p><p>“艾米，我没能保住她......我唯一的孩子......”</p><p>“她也是我唯一的孩子。”伦的头紧贴着赫克斯的头，“这也就是为什么我来找你之前，拼了命去抵抗组织的舰船上把她抢了回来。”</p><p>“什么？”赫克斯挣脱出伦的臂弯，睁大眼睛惊讶地看着伦，“她，她还活着？”</p><p>伦伸手小心翼翼地抱过自己的背包，里面是被各种柔软的布料包围着的艾米莉亚。</p><p>赫克斯张了张嘴，不知道说些什么。他伸手把艾米从背包里抱出来，她还在酣睡中，对周围发生的一切丝毫不知。</p><p>看着眼前自己的孩子安然无恙，赫克斯再一次忍不住了，趴到伦身上痛哭。这是他人生中第一次如此的哭泣。</p><p>地下室传来的哭声惊动了地上的奴隶主们。他们蜂拥而至，看到抱在一起的伦和赫克斯，以及被光剑劈死在地的两只野兽。</p><p>伦看到奴隶主们进来后，立刻松开赫克斯，站到赫克斯和阿米莉亚的前面，打开光剑。</p><p>“他想带走我的奴隶！把他给我打死！”奴隶主中间爆发出一声喊叫。随即一拥而上，但所有尝试靠近赫克斯的人，都被伦从腰部劈成了两半。伦转着剑花，或劈或刺，很快就只剩下奴隶主一人。</p><p>“我......别杀我，别杀我！”奴隶主转身便想逃跑。伦伸手掐住了奴隶主的脖子。</p><p>“你，对他，做了，什么？”伦一个词一个词地说。</p><p>“我......我什么也没做......”奴隶主被掐在半空中，手足无措。</p><p>“你再说一遍？”</p><p>“好吧，好吧，我把他关在这里了十几天。仅此而已啊。”</p><p>“这十几天你怎么对待他的？”</p><p>“我......我每天该给饭给饭该给水给水。”</p><p>“这和我看到的不太一样吧？”</p><p>“好吧......我的确是没有按时给他吃的，也没有特别用心准备......”奴隶主的脸已经被憋红了。</p><p>赫克斯听着奴隶主的话，又想到了自己的前几天。</p><p>“伦，我们走吧。回家。”赫克斯抱着艾米，抬起头看着伦。</p><p>伦要紧牙关，把奴隶主扔到了远处。</p><p>“走，我们回家。”伦用光剑烫断了赫克斯身上的铁链，抱起赫克斯徒步走回自己的穿梭机。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll love you till my dying days.<br/>You were meant for me.<br/>And you're everything I need.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. 第二十六章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>米塔卡将军早已在阿卡尼斯上空，精密计算好时间，站在定局者号机库的列队最前方等待伦和赫克斯的回归。</p><p>米粒森特蹲在他右脚边，懒洋洋地舔着身上的毛。不过他们似乎比预定时间迟到了一些。</p><p>米塔卡想了想，于是通过通讯器询问舰长：“他们现在是否在向我们的方向前进？”</p><p>“是的，将军。不过他们似乎还有做停留。”</p><p>米塔卡决定再继续等下去。毕竟这是皇帝陛下亲自下达的指令，要求全队在机库迎接自己和元帅。而米莉似乎有些不耐烦，开始躺在地上眯起了眼。</p><p> </p><p>伦将穿梭机设定为自动驾驶，起身走到坐在机舱里的赫克斯旁边。赫克斯低头看着自己的光剑，不知道在想些什么，一句话也不说，也坐在那里一动不动。脸上的血迹灰尘甚至还没有擦拭干净。艾米躺在他旁边，睡得正香。他注意到伦走了过来，递给他一块毛巾。</p><p>“擦擦吧。怪脏的，我记得你最接受不了脏了。”</p><p>“他们是帝国的祸患。”赫克斯拿着毛巾，敷在自己头上。</p><p>“谁？”</p><p>“他们，外环的人。我们必须想办法控制住他们。”</p><p>“我们会的。”伦握住赫克斯拿毛巾的手，从他手里接过来毛巾，细致地给赫克斯擦拭干净，“首先先把你的伤养好吧，我能感受到你受伤的严重。”</p><p>伦早准备好一件新的长袍，拿出来放在赫克斯旁边，准备在即将到达时让赫克斯披上，这样所有的人都不会看到赫克斯破破烂烂的衣服。赫克斯永远不能接受自己最狼狈的一面被别人看到。</p><p> </p><p>赫克斯转头看了看窗外飞闪过的超空间的蓝色线条，走到副驾驶位，他注意到控制面板上的导航方向似乎并不是开往科洛桑的坐标。</p><p>但是这个坐标他很熟悉，在他的记忆深处对这个坐标的印象可能仅剩下对童年的憎恨与不愿提起，但似乎因为年龄的增长，现在的自己也不像以前一样对此丝毫不提及。至少在他和伦独处时还是会偶尔讲述他童年经历，但是每次讲起心里都会隐隐作痛，他曾经告诉伦，他希望在阿卡尼斯的军校遗址被彻底重新改造，或者干脆直接推倒。</p><p>每当赫克斯说出这样类似的话时，伦都是一言不发，因为伦不知道该如何去安慰他。不过赫克斯经常对他判断为他根本不想去安慰自己因为赫克斯认为伦根本就不在乎自己，和自己在一起只是为了什么奇怪的不知名的目的。但是具体是什么赫克斯也说不清。</p><p>这一次赫克斯被抵抗组织抓走又流落到塔图因，其实赫克斯早已经做好准备被伦抛弃了，伦出现亲自救他是完全出赫克斯意外的。</p><p>“舰队在阿卡尼斯？”</p><p>“是的。”</p><p>“你为什么把舰队放在这样一个地方，你知道这个地方对我的意义，不是吗？”</p><p>“相信我。这次我一定不会让你失望。”</p><p>‘我以后也都不会再让你失望了。’伦心想。</p><p> </p><p>穿梭机没多久便脱离超空间，在他们正前方是赫克斯的舰队，威严又壮观。</p><p>“米塔卡将军，他们来了，请您准备好迎接。”米塔卡的助手从全息面板告知米塔卡。</p><p> </p><p>伦从椅子上拿起提前准备好的新的长袍，披在赫克斯身上恰好合适，完美遮掩住内里衣物的灰土和破烂。</p><p>穿梭机平稳落在定局者号的机库中，面对着军官代表和风暴兵队伍代表，在白色的气体中缓缓打开舱门，赫克斯站在伦右后方，如同正在阅兵一样的严肃眼神，丝毫看不出在几个标准时前还被关在塔图因地下室的样子。</p><p>伦手里抱着睡得正香的艾米，环视四周。米莉森特见到自己主人归来，毫不犹豫地扑过去，赫克斯把她从地上轻轻抱起来。还是猫肚子暖和一些，赫克斯心想。</p><p> </p><p>第二帝国的国歌响彻全舰队。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. 第二十七章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>赫克斯和伦在回舱室的路上偶然碰到正在被押送至审讯室的莱娅。这是米塔卡将军点名要求的。</p><p>“本！”莱娅心里还是寄一丝希望在伦身上，不管结局如何，她一定要试一试，哪怕希望渺茫，甚至完全毫无希望。</p><p>而伦则是当作没有听见，继续大步向前走去，唯独赫克斯停下了，他想听听莱娅叫住伦想说些什么。</p><p>赫克斯看着她，她身边的风暴兵强行拉着她想继续往前走，不过赫克斯出手制止了他们。</p><p>“你救了我一命，我记得，我尊重你。所以你可以告诉我你想说些什么，我会聆听。”</p><p>此时伦也停住脚步，回头看着赫克斯，眼神中闪现出一丝惊讶。他很好奇为什么赫克斯说莱娅救了他一命，这怎么可能呢？</p><p>莱娅看了看伦，又看了看赫克斯，无奈叹了口气。她一时间不知道该如何表达自己想说的话。</p><p>“我想，和你私下单独聊一聊。”</p><p>伦听后想都不想便命令风暴兵把她带了下去。</p><p>“但是你们不允许处死她。赫克斯元帅，走吧。</p><p>眼前一阵黑影再一次袭向赫克斯，赫克斯有些重心不稳，险些摔倒在地。可当再次睁眼，却感觉似乎无论如何也无法睁开眼睛。</p><p>“元帅？”</p><p>伦心里感到一阵不对劲，他能通过原力感知到赫克斯的情况似乎有些糟糕，但是他并不知道赫克斯的情况糟糕程度，难道是他的失明症状再次发作了？</p><p>但是现在在定局者号的走廊里，在他们周围又不时有人走过，这似乎不是个好时机去‘关心’元帅。</p><p>但是他顾不了这些了，从衣服中拿出一个细小的针管。<br/>“赫克斯，又失明了？”伦站到赫克斯面前小声问道。赫克斯并没有说一句话，仅是点了点头。</p><p>“你相信我吗？”</p><p>赫克斯再次点了点头。</p><p>伦把针头小心推进赫克斯的手腕里，药剂跟随血液循环很快传遍全身，赫克斯也可以重新看到面前的人。</p><p>“这个药剂是我从黑市上弄到的，他们说连续注射五针就可以治好你的眼睛，你也不用担心，我已经让人精密检查过，这个药剂绝对安全的。</p><p>“走吧，在下面这颗星球上或许还有你想处理的一些事情。”</p><p>‘我想处理的一些事情？’赫克斯心里纳闷，什么事情？</p><p> </p><p>穿梭机降落到一片空地上，前方是前帝国的阿卡尼斯军校。赫克斯对这里更是尤为熟悉。</p><p>“你带我来这里做什么？”</p><p>“你不想和过去道个别吗？”</p><p>赫克斯想了想，是啊，现在已经是新帝国了，的确已经是时候和过去道别了，况且还是自己如此可悲的过去。现在的自己拥有曾经做梦都想拥有的一切，这也够了。</p><p>赫克斯拿出光剑，依靠光剑带来的微微光亮走了进去，还是原本熟悉的一切。他把光剑对准原本是布伦多尔作的位置，一剑砍了下去。</p><p>把这里封锁起来，谁也不允许出现在周围。</p><p>“遵命，元帅。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. 第二十八章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在哭啼声中，新的生命降世。</p><p> </p><p>一年后</p><p> </p><p>科洛桑宫殿里充满喜庆的色彩，宫殿外民间也是如此。</p><p>今天是艾米莉亚公主的生日，过去的一年如电影般神乎其神也充满危险。但是他们坚持了下来。</p><p>“爸,爸..”</p><p>伦一脸惊讶地看着艾米，这是她第一次说话，也不知道是谁教给她的。</p><p>“伦，外面的晚宴已经准备完毕了，现在他们在准备布置派对，虽然我不想参加，但是我还是要过来问问你想如何举办...”赫克斯左手拿着全息面板推门而入，右手在全息屏上点来点去，下达各种命令。</p><p>“赫克斯！她叫我爸爸了！”</p><p>赫克斯这才把头从全息面板上抬起来，注意到伦几乎兴奋地把艾米要举到天上。</p><p>“你快点把她放下来你会弄伤她！”</p><p>“哈哈哈，你再叫一次，叫爸爸。”伦已经抑制不住自己兴奋的心情了。</p><p>赫克斯快步向前伸手想从凯洛手里夺过艾米莉亚，但还是手差了半截。</p><p>“我就是你爸爸，你一定记好了。哈哈哈哈。”</p><p>真是幼稚。赫克斯心想。“先看正事，伦。艾米可以等等。”</p><p>“啊...”伦意犹未尽地轻轻把艾米放回床上，“我亲自去监督他们吧。你记得给他喂奶。”</p><p> </p><p>傍晚</p><p> </p><p>在伦的一致要求下，赫克斯，伦，艾米，米粒森特和新生命汉一家人坐在单独的豪华房间里共进晚餐。硕大的落地窗恰好正对宫殿正前方，在这里可以完美观赏到科洛桑完美的夜景。</p><p>一颗流星滑落。</p><p>门外传来阵阵欢声笑语声，听起来是派对开始了。赫克斯的目光时不时落到门上，伦完全明白赫克斯在想什么，他悄悄按下早在手里准备着的发送，传达了一项命令。</p><p>窗外一颗烟花爆开。伦满眼期待地看着赫克斯，不知道他会对面前的“惊喜”有何感想。</p><p>“真美。”</p><p>赫克斯站在窗前，晃了晃手里的酒杯。</p><p> </p><p>‘看来这份惊喜获得了他的肯定。’</p><p>‘看来或许现在真的拥有了我想要的和平。”</p><p> </p><p>远处又一颗流星滑落，不知道又有谁许愿成功了呢。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>